What is Dead May Never Die
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: "We Do Not Sow." Words held true for the son of the Crows Eye, abandoned on Sothoryos he had to survive the only way he could, on the seas as a Greyjoy. Now the Kingsmoot is approaching and he will use this as a chance to avenge his folly for following a father who abandoned him and the son will make the father pay the Iron Price.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here we are, the next step. House Greyjoy is a family that I recall only has one story with an Oc, so I decided to put up this first chapter, I will be doing the same with all stories, but this doesn't mean this won't be updated, thinking monthly if I get motivated, anyways I say enjoy!_**

 ** _Okay now please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Iron Born Way

* * *

Six merchant ship burned on the waters of the Summer Sea, the mast bearing the crest of House Maegyr, its cargo were slaves, silks, and other assortments of items. The reasons it was afire was because of the small fleet of ten ships that took it by surprise, longships with plated metal tips for piercing the middle of ships without getting much damage to itself.

On the flagship, _Maidens Glory_ was an ax going into the head of her captain. The man doing it had a sickening smirk on his face and a twinkle in his cold blue eyes from the very blood spewing out of the head, screams of men and women were heard across as his men pillaged the fleet, he didn't need ten ships but he thought like being spontaneous for a day.

A Hour Earlier...

"Captain, we're coming up on the fuckers!"

A man heard his second say, the second is a tall Summer Islander by the name of Zolar Qoxa, he met the man after a retrieval on one of the isles.

As for the captain, he was tall and slender. Had the air of confidence and superiority on his person, and earned from the years he was put through. His eyes are blue and bore the same coldness and sick intensity he got from his father, his hair was shaggy and short, black as a raven or eclipsed sun. He was unshaven and had a short beard through his twenty four years of life

This man is the son of the infamous Euron Greyjoy, or Euron Crow's Eye by the people that are lucky enough to live from an encounter by him or his men, those that don't get no easy end.

He and his men are taking care of a shipping matter for the magisters of the island of Lys. House Maegyr had been besting them in the slave trade and silk trade the past several months, and so they hired him and his fleet to make sure every slave, every bit of coin, and every valuable gem goes right into her hands.

The fog gave them the best advantage and so did the wind after he prayed to the Drowned God for good luck. Either way he gets the best part of this 'expedition' and that is the thrill of taking several lives, he hasn't had a good kill in days and will enjoy it. He held the ropes he hooped around the ship and so did every other man on every other ship, they would hit them like a Kraken wrapping its tentacles to prey and take it all, _We Do Not Sow_ he thought and grabbed his ax and turned to his men.

"Lets hit them hard!, Kill every man that moves!"

The ship hit the middle of the largest one and broke and cracked the wood, he levitated from the impact but once he was composed. He roared and darted, jumping onto the deck of the flagship and the first terrified soul found himself dead the moment he laid eyes on him smashing his ax down, the battle began or slaughter if you want to correct. The ships were caught by surprise and its men more so, falling by his or the others blades and weapons, it was a bloodbath and he enjoyed it. _Many will be joining the Drowned God this day_ he thought maliciously.

And it was, it was a good day.

Flash Forward... 

He wiped the bloodied ax with a fine piece of silk the Maegyr Captain was holding and smiled at his work. He hacked the arms and head and hung it on the deck, the rest of the body he threw into the seas for the creatures that will feast upon the parts. He was sitting on the deck when his boys brought a woman forward and threw her to the ground.

"We found this one hiding below, almost drowned. She won't say anything." His men said and he rose and knelt to the woman and forcibly brought to see him.

"If you don't want to end up like the ole captain, I suggest telling me who you are." He said seriously with his eyes narrowed to show his sincerity to kill her if she doesn't comply.

"... Laena, Laena Maegyr." She said nervously and he began laughing and joined by his boys.

"Well, since that is done. Get the cargo off these ships!, They will be sinking soon and I have no intentions of being late!"

"Aye captain!"

They sailed off once everything was off the six Maegyr ships. He smiled as they sunk to the seas with the carcasses of their defenders. He ordered for all sails to head for Lys to finish the job and get their payment, while on this journey he enjoyed the Volanteen for a few hours and then gave her to the boys for a job well done, she actually began to enjoy it after four and a half days before they arrived at their destination.

A mercantile city, Lys is built on a fertile island considered a paradise. The sunny island is fertile with palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish. _The women are a different story_ He thought as he remembered the scar on his cheek he got when one of his lovers found him in bed with her little sister, she almost got his throat if he wasn't quick enough. Its walls are tall and guarded by thousands of sellswords, if they were smart then they would recruit their own slaves instead.

The port was nervous at seeing ten Iron Born ships docking in, and it was well deserved with how his father liked sacking towns all across the Narrow, Sunset, Shivering, Summer and Jade seas. It is also a reason he has to change the scenery to avoid the man because you get a sunken fleet when facing two Iron Born captains together. He isn't afraid of his father, he just knows who the better commander at sea, with one being thirty and six and he twenty and four despite his several years at commanding a fleet.

The magisters were waiting for him at the gates going into the city, all wearing smug faces and pompous finery, he wished he could sack the city but they pay good coin, the thought bringing a dry laugh and thought that his family would hang him for selling his blade for gold or taking it the Iron Born way, he takes random ships from time to time when he is bored but mainly for getting a new ship to his fleet.

"Thank goodness you arrived, was thinking you were dead." one of the magisters said and he wanted to cut his throat for insulting his skill. He nodded for his men to bring all the gold, items, and had all the slaves put beside the wall.

"Have I ever not been late?" He asked and once the product was exchanged with gold, he bowed mockingly to the Magisters "I and my men should be off, pleasure doing business." He added and as he and his boys were walking away, one of the magisters stepped forth and shouted.

"Where's the Maegyr bitch!" He heard and sighed, his fun was over and had Zolar go and fetch her. To the surprise of the nobles, they were shocked to see the sweaty mess before them, "You soiled her?!" The same annoying man asked and he smirked and turned to him, a hand ready to grab his ax if needed.

"No. I merely broke her in for ya, enjoy her lads. I know we did **laughs**." He and his men went back onto their ships to head back 'home'.

Home would be the larger island in the Stepstones. He took it three years ago and fought two Pirate Lords to hold it, but now he has enough ships and captured a hundred stonemasons to build himself a wall, he commands thirty ships, ten longships, fifteen war galleys and five merchant vessels. He also leads a small army of 6000 men, none are Iron Born but 300 and the rest recruits from the Free Cities, Summer Islands, Slavers Bay and even as far as Yi Ti and Asshai. It is also held with the help of Tyrosh and Lys, whom he's allied with.

Other troubles come from Salladhor Saan and other would be Pirates who want to run the Stepstones and take what he won. He also had one conflict during the first year with the two Pirate Lords allied and a great naval battle ensued with him coming up on top. After that, he set up and called the island the Isle of Iron for his blood and name and legacy. Next, he had a small keep built as he had accumulated the wealth and resources to make it, a small port soon came after that and now he fashioned himself as the Great Lord of the Steps.

He was tired and needed a rest so he had his boys take their half of what was promised and took his portion back to the 'vault', a cave in the mountain part of the island where he keeps a large set of gold, he worked hard for the wealth and power he has and thanks his father for giving him this chance when he abandoned him on Sothoryos, the diseased and danger riddled continent that the Valyrian and Ghiscari empire settled thousands of years ago but the same troubles caused all their colonies to be destroyed or abandoned.

"Daddy!" He heard a child's voice speak and saw a fair haired and blue eyed young girl of three come and he hoisted the child up. Alissa was her name and the child of his first Salt Wife, a woman called Doreah, sadly he took her away when she was born and left the old lover to be given to the pleasure houses of Lys, the word is she was given to noblewoman two years ago.

"She doesn't have anything from your bastard of a father, it's a good sign." He sighed and realized and turned to see a long time family member that he hadn't laid eyes on since he and his father were sent away after what his father did to his uncles Salt Wife.

"Victarion, its good to see you again." His uncle looked no worse for wear, tall and powerful with a beard and has a strong presence. As a child, he thought the sight was intimidating and fearful, and now he is just as his father described _All brawn and no brains_ he thought as he set his ' _Little Mermaid'_ down and set her with a servant to her lessons. "Ten years and no words from the family, why come to me now?" He inquired and the warrior removed his helm and put it on a table.

"Balon is dead, fell from his tower one night and is with the Drowned God." The news shocked him, Balon seemed too stubborn to die and more so from falling. Victarion pulled a letter from his person and handed it to him, "The Kingsmoot will be announced and all kin is expected to arrive, your father was the first... " His fists clenched at the mention of Crows-Eye.

"And what can I do, win the damned thing and leave me be." He snorted out, his attendance isn't needed, its the son of the last king who should be there.

"Theon is still missing and Euron will want a decision right away if he wins then this could be the end of all of us." Victarion stated and came close to put a hand on his shoulders, "But if you cast your vote to my own, I see you get your revenge." His uncle promised and it definitely got his attention, and he smiled at the thought of actually landing his ax into his fathers head, kin or not be damned.

"So when do you want to leave?"

* * *

Good day...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone I bring you the second chapter of We Do Not Sow. This one will be pretty bloody at the end, just a warning._**

 ** _This chapter will cover Vickon's return to his home and his first on page interactions with Theon and Asha Greyjoy. The next chapter after this one will feature his reunion with Euron at the Kingsmoot._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

* * *

Onboard the Merciless Maiden

"We have another day before we arrive, you can rest."

His blue eyes turned to his uncle, and then back to the seas, imagining the same scene in his head for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Behind his flagship was a total of fifty others, carrying men and enough steel and supplies. Its a contingent against the event that his father wins the kingsmoot, his men will surround the man and he will bury his ax in his skull, maybe he will carve out that last eye of his too. He is bringing 5000 men to bear down on his father and any that stands by him. He doesn't know about Aeron or Asha, he hasn't seen them since he was a boy.

He knows what this will do. To the lords present it will seem like he is invading, and if his father is chosen then that's what will happen. He has been waiting for this moment for so many years, his revenge won't be swift, first, his father's last eye will be torn out, his tongue will be cut off, then tortured before being laid and chained at the shores, to suffer by drowning until he breathes no more.

They raided a small ship off the coast of Dorne beforehand and he took on one more Salt Wife, her name is Elena and she was honestly unshaken from her capture, even after he took her the first night she got into the rhythm rather than fighting and screaming, its a reason he loves taking Dornish women to any other. She has his eye for now until he drops her off at the nearest town or village.

"No. I don't want to rest, I will rest when my father is gone from this world." He swore and his uncle grunted before turning around, his back is all that is in sight.

"I won't have bloodshed at the kingsmoot, kill him once I've become the new King." He doesn't care about what he wants, he is Iron-Born and his blood is salt and iron, he is a wild and unpredictable person whose ambitions and desires are kept hidden beside his clear hatred towards the man who sired him. He is going to have his father on his knees the moment he gets the chance.

Perhaps he will put his own vote to be the next monarch of the Iron Islands.

The next day he saw the great island of his home, it looked like shite. It used to be a thriving island until his uncle declared himself King of the Iron Islands, Robert Baratheon had destroyed the Targaryen Dynasty a few years before that and his uncle had thought the Stag King wouldn't have the support of the Kingdoms. It was supposed to be the great resurfacing of the old ways.

Sadly that's not how fate treated it. First, his cousin was defeated at Seagard, tossed from its walls and fell to the seas, next was the battle off Fair Isle where Stannis Baratheon destroyed the bulk of the Iron Fleet and then it became a ground war. One by one the isles fell and towns were put to the sword until Robert came to his home's doorstep and knocked it down with his other cousin. The fight ended with his uncle kneeling to Robert and surrendering his crown, he was a true coward that day, he would have fought tooth and nail even if he were to die because of it.

His ships docked on the western side of Pyke, causing a stir on the small port where he saw his father's ships were docked. He followed his way to the castle and rode through its gates. His cousin, Asha was waiting and by her side was quite a surprise. His other cousin, Theon has come home after all and looked like a shaken dog rather than a Greyjoy of Pyke. Asha is much more different than before, the ugly little boy with low cut hair is now a fine looking woman with a pretty face, a fine physical appearance and kept the short hair.

"You returned uncle, and brought a stray dog." He smiled amusingly at the woman's quip retort to him, she still keeps to that smart mouth over the years.

"No ones sewed that mouth up yet?" He said after dismounting and embraced his cousin, then he turned to Theon. "Didn't know you returned home, uncle Victarion said otherwise, what happened to ya?" He asked and the younger Greyjoy remained silent, he remembers a brash and willful child before the rebellion. Asha answered his question in place of the man he was talking to.

"During the early parts of the war, he took Winterfell and held it, with twenty men. I attempted to rescue him but the Bastard Ramsey stopped me. He returned three days ago." He nodded and scoffed at that, he didn't bother with what went on in Westeros while taking the Stepstones and consolidating his rule there, but it is impressive that he took the mighty home of the Starks with what he had, given three hundred men he would have still held it. "I suppose you want to rest?, we all leave for the kingsmoot tomorrow." She added and he nodded, Let's _get it done._

He was writing a letter to his daughter when his door opened and in came his cousin, she was dressed in leather trousers and a shirt, a coat untied on her shoulders. "What is it?" He asked, it is late in the night and he has much to do. She sighed and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Vickon, I'll get to the point, I want your support tomorrow. I understand that's why you're here, besides to kill Euron." He laid back and smirked, he should've known this was going to happen, she has been groomed by her father to rule the isles since the two older boys had been killed and Theon was taken by the Greenlander Stark, she wants to be Queen though such a thing has never happened, ever.

"I hadn't seen father, I assume he is in his ship. I swore to support uncle Victarion in the kingsmoot, although I can be persuaded." He countered and sipped from his cup, his cousin looked at him weirdly and she misunderstood his meaning, "I don't mean that we're not Targaryens. I want my father dead, if you can do this I might be persuaded to support you." He added and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's kinslaying, father forbids that- "

"He did forbid it. Maybe he should have let Victarion gut him back then, it's not too late. I was left on Sothoryos to die, I want justice for all these years, and don't care if I have to do it tonight yet." He threatened and his cousin stood from her seat and left him alone, those negotiations fell through quite fast. A decision was made with tonight.

He knows what to do.

That morning his cousins and uncle found themselves sealed in their rooms, they don't need to die for what is going to happen next. He called for his men and rose two hundred warriors from their beds and crept on the small town where his fathers four ships were docked. He nodded for Zolar to lead a hundred men to the left and waved for the rest to follow himself. They scoured the port nice and slowly, killing his father's men, eunuchs with no tongues as his father liked to do to his men when recruiting, the advantage being they cant go and alert other through voice.

He gutted one man with his dirk and buried his ax into another. The dawn came and the street ran red with the blood of his fathers minions, now came the ships where they openly slaughtered the men defending them until every single one was slain, he was going to the captains quarters and broke down the door and charged in, piercing the sleeping bastard in the back with a pike. His smile was bright as he thought he had achieved his vengeance, but when he turned the bastard over to see his face he was greeted with a horrid sight.

It wasn't his father but a man wearing red, his anger built up and he grabbed the man by the scruff of his redshirt and brought his face close to his own, glaring daggers into the dying man's eyes.

"Where. Is. He?!" He demanded and the man choked out blood but answered him.

"He... Left before dawn... To the kingsmoot... " He dropped the corpse to the ground when he died and quickly ran up to look into the open sea.

Two lone ships followed another, bearing the sigil of his father and he roared aloud, he failed to catch him and now the kingsmoot has to take place. He has to become king to kill him.

He let his family go and set sail to Old Wyk, on Nagga's Hill was where they held the Kingsmoot for centuries beyond counting. Today a new King will be chosen and he will ensure it is him that sits upon the Seastone Chair of his forefathers. Asha and Victarion swore that no more bloodshed will be carried out over there and he swore it too, it would be in bad taste to do such a thing when it is the lords he needs the support from. He came only to kill his father and getting the Iron Islands is simply a perk of the conquest because he is already a King in his own right.

The Stepstones belongs to him, and soon the Iron Islands too.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry that this chapter was a lot shorter than the others but didn't want to rush things, so I hope everyone likes it. And I hope I got the Iron-Born hostility right, Euron evades capture like the sneaky bastard he is and I finally named him, had to reread the first to see I didn't name the Oc, chose Vickon after the first Greyjoy Lord of the Iron Islands, was going for Dalton but changed my mind on it as Dalton didn't seem like the kind of name I wished this character to have, so Vickon as the first Lord of the Iron Islands after Aegon conquered it seemed the best choice for him.**_

 ** _Silver Crow, thanks for reading and yea he is the Pirate King of the Stepstones, long may he reign!_**

 ** _Well, the kingsmoot chapter takes place in the next update and will diverge a little once a king (or queen) is chosen, cheers everyone and have a very good night or day or evening._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Its been a long time coming, let's get to it! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter don't forget to let me know all about it, in the reviews or pm or whatever._**

 ** _It's showtime! Euron, Vickon, Asha, Theon, and Victarion battle it out for the support of the Lords of the Iron Islands. Son and Father stare eye to eye for the first time since Vickon was abandoned on Sothoryos._**

 ** _Who will win the Kingsmoot? And will Vickon get vengeance and most of all... Who will be crowned King of the Iron Islands?_**

* * *

Chapter 3: What Is Dead May Never Die

* * *

[Many Years Ago... ]

A young boy struggled as his father's men dragged him from his cot and up the decks of the ship, it was close to dawn from the reddish-orange hue in the sky above. around him was all the members of the Silence, his father sitting on a barrel with a frown on his face and the Red Priest by his side that they acquired some few weeks back.

"Papa! What are you doing?! Why?!" The boy cried out and his father simply nodded to the first mate and a bag was put over his head and then a sharp pain hit the back of his head, then nothing for a long time.

That same boy soon woke up and tore the bag from his head, to see around him a beach and open ocean. Tears began to leave his eyes as he pounded his fists in the sand, shouting curses and obscenities to the one who put him on whatever land he had been dropped on. Next to him was a single ax along with food and water that won't last the day, but he would make it last.

He will survive on whatever land he was put on and find his father, and when he finds the Crows Eye he will drive that same ax through his head. He gripped it and tensed and turned to the forest behind him, he first needs to know where he is and find some wood to make a fire. All the while he remembers the words of his people.

"What is dead may never die, and I won't die."

[Present, Nagga's Hill]

The wind blew hard as each faction going to vie for the Iron Islands came to put in their votes to become the next King of the Isles. Iron Born Kings aren't like Greenlanders, it doesn't matter who was your daddy growing up, if you have the support and the favor then the Seastone Chair is yours, or your ship as the Hoares called their seats of power as the seas are the domain and he would bring back that concept. He and Zolar Qoxa watched his family and some other men who would die from a shit then lead a fleet anywhere.

"We speak in the presence of the Drowned God, in his name we gather to choose a new King to lead us; Who makes a claim?" The Drowned God worshipper began and Asha stepped forward with Theon following her like some lapdog.

"I am Asha Greyjoy; Daughter of Balon Greyjoy, the King of the Iron Islands. I claim the Salt Throne." She was met with immediate opposition by one of the men in the gathering, she was told that they have never had a Queen, not once and she retorted with, "There are many things we never did, we never made our mark on the world. The Great Lords of Westeros pay us no mind until our little raids cause a nuisance then they swat us down, conquer us and humiliate us. After that, they go right back to forgetting we were a problem." Some of the others agreed to what she was speaking of, even he had to admit that its an admirable speech.

"And how will you lead us? Tell us what you can offer?" One of his father's men asked in a mocking tone, yet Asha took the question in stride.

"Peace. Land. Victory. I'll give you Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore, black earth, and tall trees and stones enough for every younger son to build a hall. We'll have north too ... as friends, to stand with us against the Iron Throne. Your choice is simple. Crown me, for peace and victory. Or crown my uncles or cousin, for more war and more defeat. What will you have, ironmen." her argument was plausible, if crowned he will wage war, bringing back the ways of iron with a new style.

"You are done. No woman will lead us, not when my brother's own son has returned." His cousins rise in support dampened but were still strong, the lapdog stayed silent and looked to shiver by all the eye contact. "But he shouldn't lead either, he was raised with the Starks, people who killed my two nephews during the last rebellion." The Priest turned his eyes on Victarion and asked what he would offer to them, his offerings weren't great in the slightest. "When Balon was wed, it was me he sent to Harlaw to bring him back his bride. I led his longships into many a battle and never lost but one. The first time Balon took a crown, it was me sailed into Lannisport to singe the lions tail. The second time, it was me he sent to skin the Young Wolf should he come howling home. All you'll get from me is more of what you got from Balon." it was a dull promise and a weak pull to grab the support of the Lords.

" **clapping** Arousing brother! Very inspiring," Euron walked forward and gave a grave smirk at him and it caused his fighting hand to twitch. "Your gifts are as worthless as Asha's and I can definitely do better." His father's character hasn't changed a bit, besides that smirk which grew more savage, Asha stepped forward with anger on her face.

"How so, when I become King I am executing you for murder, the brother who killed his own." She spoke loudly so everyone would hear it, yet his father didn't feel fazed by the accusation. He killed Balon, that isn't a lie from his father's expression and Asha should have known Euron was going to do it sooner or later.

"I did it, so? Balon was putting the Iron Born in great risk with his pitiful war in the north with leading us into two wars we couldn't win, I am glad he is with that Drowned God he spoke so highly of." He didn't have an expression for what was being said, he knows the ruthlessness of Euron better than anyone and the same for Victarion. "Now, what do I offer? Well, let us see," A few men set up a table of the known world, one by one his father drove a dagger into each of the kingdoms, including his own on the Stepstones. "North, West, East, and South. I will build a mighty fleet and take it all, and I know who can help me do it. Across into Essos, there is a woman who hates the Great Lords of Westeros, just as much as I do with several thousand men, three dragons... and no husband." His father's men laughed with their leader while he only scowled.

"You're going to seduce the Dragon Queen- " Asha tried to speak and was cut off by Euron.

"I am not, the Iron Fleet I will build will. Along with my cock!" The men chuckled and laughed while he, Victarion, Asha and Theon scowled. "I wasn't born to be King, I paid the Iron Price, and here I stand." The men chanted his father's name or the ones that came with the other Lords of the Isles, next was his turn to shut the man up.

"Ha! A mighty fleet? Don't be ridiculous. The Iron Islands have no forest for you to use, just a half-mad brother of a king of nothing." He wouldn't stay silent any longer and got close to his father that hasn't been since he was a child. "I offer the same, but I have the might to prove it, my father has what; 8 to 10 ships in his fleet, I have ten times that. At the Stepstones where I am a King in my own right and an army that is more trained and battle-hardened than you lot, but that can change." He began his own drive for the support of the Iron Islands and he would have it.

"I was left on Sothoryos, the continent riddled with monstrous creatures and hard men and wilderness, I survived; clawed my way out and got off that land. I soon found my own ship and trained several hundred new Iron Born from my own crew, conquered the Stepstones and forged a kingdom of my own. Name my father king, see how far he takes you before you all die in a third pitiful war for a single kingdom of Westeros, a single land of others. Or name my cousin or uncle and lose again, swatted down by the Greenlander Kings, or... Name me your king, and I won't just offer you lands but the Narrow Sea, Shivering Sea, Jade Sea, Sunset Sea, and every other sea known and unknown. No kingdom will sail freely in the waters without our knowing that are just as much our domain as these islands, make me your king and I will give you the world."

A large half of the kingsmoot sided with him and chanted his name, but the other half chose his father's side; a stalemate has been made and he and his father glared at each other. "Looks like we are at a divide, what do we do... Father," He said to the older man who didn't think twice before unsheathing his weapon along with everyone who sided with him, the lords and men present with him did the same and he pulled his dirk and ax out, "This weapon you gave me will find your head!" The priest tried to intervene but it was too late.

Both opposing sides charged and collided in a bloody battle, spears and swords and axes clashed about. He was dueling his father and had him backed to a ledge, he went left to avoid the slash of his sword then tried to take the bastard's arm but a fist made contact with his face and sent him back, the moment he recovered and got ahold of his bearings he turned and saw three eunuchs were defending the father, a sadistic smirk came across the youngers lips as he gripped his axe and dirk, "Come on then, fight me!"

He parried the first ones blow and drove the dirk through the eye, grabbing the sword from him and dug it into the next one and spun to drive the ax across the last one's shoulder, kicking the knelt body to get it free. He grew angrier when he saw his father had made an escape with a good amount of people, it wouldn't be long to see that the Silence had left with several other ships, where he is going he can take one guess and will search, now that he is the new King of the Iron Islands and the Stepstones.

"You- You broke all tradition! Attempted the act of kinslaying and had gone back on supporting me!" Victarion shouted at him and he sighed and turned to his uncle and cousins.

"Shut up, I'm still going to kill him. Get the Iron Fleet ready." He ordered and Asha spoke up next, shaking her head.

"And where will we go? He can be anywhere now." He smirked and looked east, his father gave him a good bet at where he is heading.

"We are sailing to Slavers Bay, to pay a visit to the Dragon Queen."

* * *

 ** _Okay I have begun the road, updates may be slow but not as slow as it has been for this story. Euron has escaped and wont be the last time, I changed the speech in 'tearing every tree down' The Iron Islands don't have forests or trees and that somewhat ruined the story that DxD made it happen, now Euron will still somewhat get his fleet, but by the side of the Lannisters of which meeting will also be quite different than before. Vickon is the new King and will already have a strong fleet with the ships he has and allies of Lys. The next chapter will be a family talk as they set sail to the east and then the meeting with Daenerys._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Better late than never is what I say. We will get more flashbacks of his time on the continent as more of his factions character pop up. hope you liked the kingsmoot. Not sure who to pick as a Rock Wife yet got a few potential partners in mind._**

 ** _Dyppsy, yeah hoped it would throw off one or two readers. My one cent in humor._**

 ** _RobynHood13, I think if they are once removed, gonna have to look at the wiki, though Vickon isn't interested in family that way. Theon immediately felt sick when Asha revealed who she was after he felt her up._**

 ** _Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think, and Happy Halloween to everyone and for those young yet, get a lotta candy and for the adults, have fun tricking bye bye now._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_We begin and hope everyone enjoys, a small gathering on the Merciless, his ship._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Open Water

* * *

[Open Seas]

"Vickon!"

A sigh of frustration came from his lips as he saw his cousin strut up to the deck of his ship, he tried to ignore her but she kept glaring dagger at him. Enough awkward silence and he responded to her attempts to make him feel guilty about what happened at Great Wyk.

"What my dear cousin? Enjoying the day?" He asked trying to avoid the topic but it didn't work one bit, she tapped her boot and folded her arms.

"You bring dishonor to our people." She scolded him and instead of sighing like always he laughed, quite amusingly at that.

"Dishonor?!, by the Drowned God; am I confused as to who stayed with the Greenlanders?, The Iron Born don't have honor, we are sailors, not knights, honor gets men and women killed... Why do you think my father is still alive." He explained to her without even looking her way, only keeping his eyes on the seas.

Honor is as confusing to his people as thieving is to a Westerosi, he never had honor; only the promise of life to those who submit, or death to those who oppose him. He started it that when passing the Westerlands and Reach, at the cover of night he lit ablaze to Lannisport as his uncle did and stole all of the ships, did the same to the Shield Islands and the Arbor and Old Town, all easy victories because he had no honor. Now looking behind him he has gathered close to 800 ships, 200 belonging to his new fleet before the battles.

He is taking his fathers idea and will sail to Mereen, swearing to aid the last dragon in return for killing his father. Speaking of the man he hunted him like a dog for close to two weeks before losing him, he got past the Stepstone with thirty ships and dealt his own a defeat, he now has a hundred ships blockading the Stepstones and Lys's assistance. He had also picked up his daughter who met her aunt and uncle for the first time, she is not scared and he's proud for that, an Iron Born should never be afraid to set sail on the sea.

"Still, the traditions were tarnished when you and Euron bloodied yourselves. As Queen, I would have you both banished." His cousin threatened and he nodded for Zolar to take over and turned to face his cousin with a straight face before cracking a small smile, while she still held onto that disappointed expression which in the past weeks began to really annoy him.

"Why are you on my ship, the Merciless isn't yours and yet you and Theon strut about like you own it." He noticed that after the first day but his men are very loyal, not easy to be made to betray him.

"We are the Iron Born delegation, we will meet the Dragon Queen as a family to support her claim." She said and he felt like scoffing.

Will he get her armies across the Narrow Sea? Yes, will he serve her; be her subject? no. He and this girl will be equals in fighting his father and House Lannister, afterward, he will go about his own business, reaving and raiding and raping ships, lands and anywhere he pleases. He is Iron Born and he won't be subject to no one, that ended the day he was cast on Sothoryos as a child, forced to fight for his own survival in a bid to avenge his follies. His adventures will start once his ax in his fathers head.

"Why haven't you had uncle Victarion come along, is he not important?" Theon's sudden appearance startled him, the boy's silence is deathly quiet and it made him want to know what Bolton had done to him to make him so quiet.

"I have him on an important task."

Along with his 200 ships guarding the Stepstones, he had his uncle be the commander, when the Dragon Queen comes west she and her forces can land right with their allies in Dorne and begin the invasion of Westeros. In fact, he had already laid out a battle plan for taking the Narrow Sea from his father and Cersei, starting by seizing the coasts leading to the island of Dragonstone, what better way to put a base of operations than the home of your forefathers.

The sounds of a bird flapping made him turn to a raven, he grabbed the letter and it was from the Spider, he said it would be another few weeks before reaching Slavers Bay. He picked up the Dornish delegation of the Bastard Sands and the former Master of Whispers, if a raven hadn't been sent sooner then Dorne would have been the next kingdom to suffer his raids, it might still happen in the future. He crinkled the message and threw it overboard, smiling and leaning. Footsteps and he sighed, why won't they leave him be.

"What are you going to offer in these terms, she'll want some terms," Yara spoke and he thought on it for a moment before coming up with something.

"We won't try to conquer any of the Kingdoms, won't lay blades towards her allies." His cousin didn't seem convinced and stormed off down to the cabins, leaving him and Theon. "Theon... What did that mans boy do to you?, You can tell me." He tried to genuinely ask as he was much too curious about it all. Theon shook a little at the reminder, confusing. Theon ended up just walking away and he huffed in irritation, "At least we can talk to each other, Zolar?" Only a grunt was heard from the warrior and suddenly he felt alone.

"Drowned God, help break the silence." He started to say before seeing a wondrous sight up ahead, Valyria or the Doom. Still a lot far off but looking north he saw the city of Volantis and thought it was about time for him to get a woman, he dropped the last one a the Shield Islands. "Dock the ships, we sack the city of Volantis."

The war cry of 800 ships echoed just then, and hours after the city broke under his weight.

* * *

 ** _AN: There goes the fourth chapter. Shorter than most and I apologize for that, so a lot of time has past and Vickon's been at work. When they come back west the battles on water will be in his favor with the Reach losing part of their ships and House Lannister too. This is before he knew Olenna had sworn allegiance to Daenerys and was simply adding a few hundred ships to his armada to go toe to toe against Euron. Sorry, Volantis was sacked off page but I wasn't interested in making a huge battle, stuff takes a lot out of you. The next one is a battle though as the coalition of slavers will meet Vickon's armada and Dany's dragons, in that same chapter Dany and Vickon will meet as well. As I stated in the last one this is fluff and filler but Volantis's fall brings part of the slaver coalition away from the fight or at least half anyway._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Euron is a tested admiral and against Vickon's small defense in the Stepstones it was an easy victory. Vickon's ax is just a regular ax though he customized it during his travels, he will side with Cersei because Dany needs a large fleet to bring her to Westeros, not a small one. I will make a chapter entirely on his time in Sothoryos after the naval battle in slavers bay. As for the Rock Wife, Margaery is dead by now, I am using the Show Dorne so no Arianne this time. I actually don't want him to be with Dany, maybe a fling like with Daario but nothing beyond that but they will have a common past as you said, Missandei?... I haven't thought about her, was just going to keep the thing with Grey Worm._**

 ** _Anyways I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and see everyone on the next update._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lets go!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Breaking The Lines

* * *

A smile came to the lips as he saw Mereen, sadly it is currently under siege by an enemy fleet. The Slaver Coalition of Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis; the Volantene's he didn't slaughter as he took the city from them a week ago. His eyes were laid on the city itself, aflame and faint screams of the people could be heard.

That's going to have to change...

"All hands ready!" He called and received replies from his crew, the same command going to all the 800 ships that clearly outnumber the enemies. He walked down to his personal cabin and readied himself, leather armor and grieves for flexibility; a short bow and arrows set. The last was his ax and dirk, ready he walked back out of the cabin and joined with a boarding party.

"Today is a grand one, we save the Dragon Queen's arse and she will bend to our demands; hold no quarter and kill every invader on those ships! And if you fall, may you be front row seat to the Drowned Gods great halls!"

Not so rousing but it will do for now, his men cried in eagerness. He went to the edge of the front bowls of his ship, holding onto a fastening rope and ready for the bloodshed to begin. Yara and Theon came behind him with blades in hand, he smirked a toothy grin and nodded to them and received one in return, without the grins of course.

The Merciless hit a ship hard, rocking the waters and he didn't wait before jumping onto the enemy boat and cutting down the first man. His first mate and cousins followed suit, and the battle of Slavers Bay began. He dodged one slave's swing, grabbing the sword and turning it and slicing the man's own neck, he flung the same sword into the chest of another one, knocking him to the floor.

His fleet began hitting the farther ships with catapults; given by Lys as they passed them by albeit by intimidation. The flaming balls shot and hit the front vessels, sinking some on impact while he continued to slaughter more of the slavers and their slaves. Setting the ship ablaze by torching their oiled barrels, he and the others fell back to the Merciless and began rowing towards the next ship and he saw the previous ship implode.

Drowned God the last few months have been the best, "Onward!"

Within the Great Pyramid of Mereen, a silver-haired woman watched with a bit of curiosity of a new fleet arriving in her waters. She had thought they were apart of the armada sent to kill them but saw them battling the enemy fleet below, looking close she could faintly see the silhouette of Kraken's on the new fleets sails and she wondered who they were.

"Greyjoy ships. Haven't seen these since Victarion sunk Lannisports ships during their rebellion." Her new 'adviser' informed her and she was made more curious as to why.

"Did they rebel for my family?" She asked and the dwarf scoffed at the question.

"I'm afraid not, Roberts reign was young and House Greyjoy thought they could take on the Seven Kingdoms... They were wrong, but if they are here as allies then that's a good thing and a bad thing." The little man didn't make any sense for that, are they or aren't they here to be allies and why would that be a bad thing.

"What do you mean?" She asked him and a momentary silence came as Tyrion thought of an answer.

"Its that no one from Westeros assists in a foreign war without wanting something in return, that's all I know."

Back at the battle, Vickon dug his dirk inside of a man's eye and spun with his ax and cut out another's insides that fell to the wooden floor. He hurried and launched a spear across the next ship that was knocking arrow to hit Zolar. This is the fifth ship he has taken but the number of vessels his armada sunk are countless by now, a battle is raging and so is his attention to keeping numbers of ships that sunk or men he has given to the damned Stranger.

"Most are surrendering or running away, they are growing fewer." Yara reported with blood covering her, he smiled and wiped a little from her cheek and turned to the last of the enemy ships.

"We need to keep killing them, sink every ship." He commanded, yet as they went on a screech was heard in the city and he widened his eyes at what came of it.

Not one or two but three dragons began flowing from the city. His people began panicking but a wide call for a ceasefire was put out and he and the others went back to his own. Next, they watched the event take place as the Queen and her dragons lit the rest of the slaver fleet on fire, burning the vessels and their men to cinders and sinking them.

Soon the battle came to an end and he and his ships docked where the enemy armada was stationed, but a day and a half it would be before a messenger came and the Dragon Queen summoned them. All the while he remembered the beasts burning the ships and understood why his people had been broken by the Targaryens 300 years ago, it gives him a new vision of seeing his father burn the exact same way.

Theon, him and Yara along with Zolar and a handful of guards walked the streets, looking at the destruction with not much thought. These people knew what was going to happen and should have prepared for a siege, any ruler should know this and that thought caused him to either think the ruler wasn't in the city or she might be that naïve to think trusting a handful of cities whose lifeblood was slavery to just abolish it within days. He sighed walked on, ready for what needs to be said.

The throne room doors opened and he stared straight on the seat and was surprised, the rumor was true and more. Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Mereen is just a beautiful than most women he had encountered throughout his life. Silver hair like silken strings into a tail, eyes the shape of amethysts and it's difficult not to admire her shapely bodice.

"Lord Greyjoy I presume?" She asked and a guard stopped him from taking a step up the stairs, he gave a grin and swallowed hard.

"King actually, even before claiming the Iron Islands by conquest. Vickon Greyjoy, your highness and King of the Stepstones." He introduced himself to her and she looked indifferent, but the blond-haired dwarf didn't look so happy to see him, not that he cares.

"Son of Euron? The Pirate King?, What brings you here and why help us against the slavers?" A Lannister, only a lion would have such an air of arrogance about him. He sighed and gestured a request to come closer to which the Dragon Queen hesitantly allowed after glancing to the Little Lion Man.

"It involves a long story, but here is a shorter version. I want my father to die, I became King of the Iron Islands to make it so, but he escaped and is no doubt finding allies with the Lannisters. I came here to bring you home, back to Westeros."

Daenerys stood shocked to be described. She expected several things, but not the answer she got, a son wanting to kill his father. She looked at Tyrion who stared a warning to not trust him and then to herself, she wants to go West and since Slaver's Bay is safe for the people she freed. She swallowed and stood from her chair and approached the 'King' who didn't move a muscle, his companions shifted nervously but remained standing.

"Becoming allies, you must have terms so what are they?, Marriage? Independence?" She asked and he scoffed at the question at hand.

"No need, though if my father had his way then he would bring a marriage pact. And independence? I already have that, the seas are my land and my ship is my seat of power." His words gave her a feeling of reminiscence as her brother would say wherever they were was their home for the night and she would take that on faith.

She also saw that he was quite the confident person that is known, she doesn't know much about House Greyjoy or Iron-Born. If she accepts the pact of this man then she can know more, or she can simply learn about it when she goes West. Looking close she saw in his eyes that of one who scraped and clawed his way through life, much like her own.

"When I retake the Seven Kingdoms, Iron Born raids will cease. I won't allow this in the new world I intend on making, am I clear?" She offered the ultimatum to see his reaction and land on the choice she will take, he looked annoyed for being ordered around. Silence flowed through the room as the echoes from outside sunk, then he spoke to her.

"Essos is mine to raid and pillage. In return the Iron Islands and Stepstones will be recognized as an allied nation to the Iron Throne, for as long as communication lasts." his hand stretched out to her own, waiting for her to take it, she hesitated and thought on it all and the consequences. Dooming Essos to the Iron Born is a risk, but her birthright is here and waiting to sail home, to bring her Dothraki and Unsullied across to take the Iron Throne from those who stole it from her family.

So she took his hand, its time for her to finish what Viserys couldn't begin.

A week later the new ships were outfitted to carry horses, men, and weapons. The Kraken, Sun, and Dragon readied and launched from the newly named Bay of Dragons as Daenerys calls it. Theon couldn't believe Vickon was able to do this and now, now the new fleet of over a thousand ships are going to Westeros, but what threats await them there.

"Ready, brother?" Yara called and he turned to her, smiling for once in his life since going home.

"Yes."

Across into the shores of Blackwater Bay, several hundred ships are lined and anchored. On there, sails are a mixture of the Kraken and the Lion. It took much convincing and nights of proving his worth to her but Euron, King of the Seas and Captain of the Silence have the new Queens ear and authority. His son took his plans from him and from what spies say, he is at Mereen or is sailing here with the Targaryen Queen, it won't stop anything as he will sink his sons fleet the moment they arrive and he will finish what he began all those years ago.

His son's life is his to take, and so is the sea.

* * *

 ** _AN: J_** ** _umped PoVs a lot in this one, starting with Vickon, then Daenerys and a little bit of Theon and Euron. The meeting was quick as it was in the show, I cut a lot as Vickon made quite a change to the story already. Now we are off to Westeros and soon son and father will clash one more time._**

 ** _Guest, Arya is definitely a choice, but ive haven't decided quite yet._**

 ** _Dypsyy, I could see it too almost like a reverse Daario/Dany except Vickon's a seaman, not a sellsword._**

 ** _DullReign82, Possibly not soon, he is an integral antagonist for Vickon as much of his past is yet to be uncovered._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go! This chapter covers a build up between Vickon and Daenerys. Ending just at the tip of the first episode of Season Seven. Battles and outcomes will be different and other new battles will debut on the story between the Lion and the Dragon along with even some internal conflicts.**_

 ** _Lets do this!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dragon and Kraken's

* * *

Vickon

Vickon took a bite out of the apple he was having for breakfast as he spotted the Dragon Queen coming to visit again, she is incredibly bothersome to be completely honest.

She would visit at least twice every week, bothering him with questions about what he's done in Sothoryos and the adventures he'd have. Maybe today he would be the Queen and pester her for stories like she had been doing to him, no that would rude to do to someone whose stories he already knows from the men and women around her.

"Good Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons!" He shouted in a way one would present the title of a play, she held pursed lips as she was helped onto the ship from the saddle of her largest dragon, Drogon was its name.

He remembered when she showed him the beast and she was shocked at how, bored he seemed when being showed to it. She asked him why he isn't in wonder, he responded by telling the woman that he lived three years in Sothoryos and had seen the ancestors of dragons, Wyverns and all sorts of beasts. Dragons don't frighten him much because he has no fear to give, only what he can right now.

"Beautiful entrance, as always." He spoke once more, Daenerys only rolled her eyes and approached him with intent, and he wondered what 'intent' that was. "What do I owe the pleasure this time? More stories." He asked and she shook her head and turned away from him.

"No. It's about our plans, for taking what is mine." He sighed when she brought up her ambitions again, they have spent a number of weeks on this voyage and will be passing the Stepstones, his home and he intends to pick up his daughter along the way. "I had at first thought to secure the Narrow Sea, then send you and part of the fleet to bring the Dornish forces to the front." The plan sounds good, still doesn't explain why she came to him instead of her Little Hand as he calls Tyrion now.

"What else?" He asked and she suddenly became very silent, the wind and men working being the only bit of noise on the ship.

"It's been bothering me. Your father, you hate him so much and from Theon and Asha he wronged you something horrible." That struck a chord a little bit, he didn't want to talk about his father and here he thought the day was going to be calmer and more smiles, so long his good mood.

To be honest, this isn't the first time she brought the man up and from now it doesn't seem like that will last. He hoped she would drop it but from her persistence, that doesn't seem likely to happen. He sighed and leaned back on the rails, a fresh apple in his hands and all.

"I hate him for the same reason I hear you hate your brother, abandonment." Daenerys face became hardened at the mention of the Beggar King, he has heard of everything that has been happening in Essos and selling a Princess to some Horselord is pretty big news. "My father had just been banished from home. He bedded my uncle Victarion's Salt Wife you see and he wanted blood for that, and my other uncle wouldn't let that happen and instead banished me and my father." He began telling his most disfavored story yet. Daenerys looked on in confusion about what he was saying, he would be too.

"And where does abandonment come into play? What did he do?" _By the Drowned God she is impatient!_ He exclaimed in thought as her tone became frustrated.

"It was fine for the first year or two, almost like a giant adventure. Then, one night I was dragged from my bed and brought before my father, standing beside one of those fire lovers. He threw me overboard with nothing but a sack of clothing and an ax, an ax I used to survive in Sothoryos for three years. Why did he he do it? I couldn't begin to fathom but I knew one thing: That my father was gone, and I won't stop until this." He pulled out the ax he was given, "Is severing his thrice-damned head." He ended the short but truer version of his story there, taking a glance to see Daenerys expression to all of this.

Daenerys

She couldn't believe her eyes or ears, that a father would be so quick to throw away his only son in a random night. It was then she saw how their paths sort of share one another.

In a bid to retake the throne her brother gave her to Drogo, she was drenched in filth and raped for weeks and months abandoned by her brother until he started to become impatient. Soon enough she got fed up and became stronger for herself, she got the love of her husband and people, the envy of her brother and all because of him. It was a reason she felt so relieved when Viserys died, she was able to thrive with his death and in this had become a Queen, a Mother of Dragons and liberator of the people.

Both brother and father shaped her and the Pirate King of the Stepstones, both scraped and clawed their way to where they are. When noticing how Vickon stared at his ax in his hands she saw a surprising sight, sadness. From what Asha told her of Vickon, the man held no desire other than to fight and fuck and kill his father, yet she saw there must be more to the story than what she was told.

As for right now, she will have to take what she could get.

[Six Days Later]

She watched in awe as she, Vickon, and all their advisors along with a guard of fifty rowed towards the seat of her family.

Her brother would tell tale after tale about it, how magnificent it was and that they would see it one day and who knew she would be the one to make it happen, though her brother isn't here to see it himself. _Thank the gods really, he would be mad with anger_ Was the thought going through her mind as they got closer to Dragonstone.

The castle was old, dragon statuettes and towers of black stone. It was beautiful and mystical, she took in the air as she took her first steps onto the island the heels making marks into the sand. Such nostalgia and excitement ran through her body when she knelt and placed her hand into the dirt, the dirt that is her right to have.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard Vickon mention and she silently agreed with him, "Before the news came of Stannis's defeat in the North, I came here and saw everything." She didn't feel special anymore, out of all her companions she's wanted to see them first.

Going onward she marched into the gate that her guards opened, the walk there she saw how her children flew about like it was their long lost home. The inside of Dragonstone was old and the dust had begun to set inside, she then laid her eyes on a banner she thought she'd see at least once or twice, the banner of the Stag.

She ripped it down, a small but good victory against those who had taken her families seat. She gave the command to begin fixing the place up whilst asking Vickon to show her to the Painted Table, a stone map of the entirety of Westeros that she and her inner circle will use to plan their invasion against House Lannister and any family that would stand against her.

It was an achievement as she ran her hand across the table, dust clinging to her fingers as she felt the roughness of it all. Looking out to the sea and to the hundreds of ships she has to her, the banners of Krakens, Dragons, Suns, and Roses. The sound of the waves brushing against the rocky stone of her seat of power. Turning she saw all of her companions looking at her, and Vickon staring at her at the end of the table giving her a wink, she scoffed and smiled before standing tall and firm.

"... Shall we begin."

Vickon

He watched everyone eat and feast in the great hall, preparing themselves for a busy day tomorrow. Yet he will pass on the event and instead would stand out here, watching the seas crash and turn silent before waving hard again, there is nothing he'd like more to see other than his fathers head on a spike.

"Not feeling well? You aren't eating."

He turned and saw his presence being blessed by the Dragon Queen herself, he smirked and held up a bottle of wine he took for himself.

"Sea gazing and drinking some wine is all I need, and the company of a beautiful woman." He flirted, and she smiled and shook her head before approaching him.

Six days ago he was annoyed by her constant visits between her, Asha and Theon. Yet today he admits she does carry herself as a leader, like himself rather than the Queen in pretty clothes he saw months back. In no way is blindly seeing her as some messiah but does see her as an equal leader of her people, it was an admirable thing to see after so much time seeing one another.

"Let me ask you. Do you truly believe you can kill your father? I know I thought it was easy to see my brother dead, but living past it I still get nightmares." He heard her speak, trying to see the point of relating to him. "I care for all people under me, to Tyrion and Missandei to the lowest soldier in my army. You are an allied King, a ruler who put your lot with my own." She added and he smiled lightly, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Worried about little ole me? That I might break under the pressure as you?" She looked insulted as he teased her attempt of caring for his safety, he doesn't need it.

"Just making sure you have your head on straight, now good night 'Sea-Gazer'." She, in turn, teased before leaving back to the celebration. He just watched her leave until she was out of sight and turned his eyes back to the sea.

"Have a good night yourself, it will be a tough war to win."

* * *

 ** _A/N: So ends chapter 6 of We Do Not Sow, Relationships grow onward and we finally step into Season Seven of Game of Thrones. Another upcoming fight between father and son will be happening soon and it will be an epic bout._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Right when you see the Kraken banner one thinks 'oh shit'. Interactions with Dany and Jon might be the same but in no means will a romantic outcome happen too fast, but take it slower than what the episodes shown._**

 ** _This concludes chapter 6 as a whole, so I bid everyone a good night and stay safe on those Winter Roads._**

 ** _The next chapter will be awhile as the others must be tended to, I do however appreciate the reviews/follows and favorites, the support brightens my dreary days when the snows don't stop falling._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Let's do this.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle of Captains

* * *

Daenerys

The next morning after the feasting had been done she called all her councilors and allied forces to plan their next move, to start the retaking of her Seven Kingdoms from those that sit her families seat of power. Across one side is her Hand, Varys, Missandei and Grey Worm. On the other is Ellaria, her daughters, and Olenna Tyrell. At the end of the table are Vickon and his cousins and first mate.

"If you want the Iron Throne then take it, we have an armada and three dragons. The city will fall within a day."

Asha advised her and she turned to hear it, Tyrion huffed and rebuked the advice by her allies cousin.

"If we set the dragons loose thousands will die in the firestorms." Tyrion was right in some aspects, she isn't here to burn people as her father had done, she isn't a butcher. Ellaria didn't like what was said and snapped at her Hand of the Queen.

"It's called war, you don't have the stomach for it then scurry back into hiding." Surprisingly it wasn't Tyrion who answered Ellaria's question but her allied King, and he was rather vocal about it all.

"I hear how the Dornish wage war. If its little girls amongst Cersei's ranks then we will certainly win. I reave and raid, take what I want but I don't get even with my enemies with poison. I rather do it myself." Vickon spouted and Ellaria and her three daughters glared at him, but he just glared back.

She didn't cross the seas to come and take children from their mothers and fathers, she came for justice and her birthright. That is exactly what she will do, so she agrees with Vicken on this matter. Seeing an argument beginning to take place she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, most listened to her.

"That's enough." She would have order in this council, not squabbling amongst each other. She turned to Tyrion and nodded to him, time to start their own plans. "We will not attack King's Landing with my dragons, and I will not be Queen of the Ashes." Olenna Tyrell perked up at this and decided to speak next.

"That's very good to hear. Yet I haven't known a queen more loved than my granddaughter, but what's left of her now? Ashes." Olenna was indeed wise but her words are unneeded, "The nobles and lowborn are children really they won't be loyal unless they fear you." Olenna added and she sighed, how long must she hear this.

"I am grateful to all of you for your council, I truly am. You all agreed to follow me, and I will not attack King's Landing, WE will not attack King's Landing." Vickon laughed hoarsely at that and she turned to him, "Is something funny? I didn't know I pulled out a joke." Vickon placed his hands on the table and looked at it all, then he answered her.

"You came for a war. I came for a war. How in the Drowned Gods hall are you going to get that stupid chair without bloodshed? By asking nicely." His sarcasm wasn't wanted or needed, she did smile for his brashness.

"We will lay siege on the capital by surrounding the city on all sides, Cersei will have the Iron Throne but no food for her people or armies." Tyrion took the next part after she was done.

"But will not use Dothraki or Unsullied. Cersei will appeal to the Lord's loyalty and the love of their country, no our army will be Westerosi." Tyrion ended and Ellaria assumed they would supply the Westerosi, "You are, King Vickon will escort you to Sunspear." Tyrion then grabbed the Kraken and Sun pieces, "And his Iron Fleet will ferry the Dornish Army back up to King's Landing." He put the two pieces with the Tyrell rose, "The will join the Tyrell army and siege the capital, two great armies united against my sister." Olenna asked Tyrion why she bothered to bring her own if they weren't going to use them, Tyrion smiled and took the Unsullied piece, "The Unsullied will have another task. For decades House Lannister has been the true power of Westeros and the seat of that power is Casterly Rock. Grey Worm and the Unsullied will sail for the Rock, and take it." Tyrion ended and took his place at her side.

"Do I have your support?" One by one all of them nodded or told her yes, all except the Greyjoys which made her sigh again in frustration, you can't please them all. "Is something the matter with Lord Tyrion's plan?" She asked Vickon who grunted before answering her.

"For the most part, no. But think this right, you want the Unsullied to sail but alone that is almost a three-week journey. Now if you have them go by marching formation, a week and a half at best if they don't see it coming." He reset the pieces and then went by her, "Sailing and bringing the Dornish forces here, is fine. That can be done but if we split the navy too thin then my father will capitalize on its thinness." He advised and she looked to Tyrion for guidance only to see him perplexed, it was a good plan for the most part.

"Unsullied formation could keep Lannister forces from spreading to my own doorstep, never thought a Greyjoy could be smart," Olenna commented and Vickon snorted, he was happy about it.

"Fine. We will do this. Is this fine with you?" She asked both Tyrion and Grey Worm who nodded and said yes. "That is all, dismissed. Except you, my lady." She told everyone except for Olenna, she has some things to talk to her about.

Vickon

"Remember to turn back if you find yourself in danger, I can't risk you or others."

He looked at Daenerys like she was a mother chastising her children, her stern eyes looking deep into his own and he saw worry across it. He was also amused how she tried to act as if it wasn't him that she didn't want to risk, the very thought bringing a smile to his face. He told the others to get going to the boats and had them take his thing, but not his ax though. Afterward, he turned his eyes on Daenerys own eyes.

"Are you my mother?" He asked with a smirk on his lips and Daenerys had the grace to blush and turn away, he sighed and rubbed his dark hair. "I survived death so far, I can do it for a few more months while this war is fought." He promised and the woman didn't entirely believe him when he said this like he won't return.

"And if you encounter your father? Don't let your anger take you over. Come back, to all of us." She said to him, he stepped closer to her and she blushed again in annoyance.

"You mean back to you? Yes? Either way, I'll be back. My father will perish before I leave this world... Until then I always come back."

He boarded the rowboat and left the shore to the Merciless, five days would pass after leaving Dragonstone and they should be passing Estermont and then another two days before getting to the nearest Dornish shores where Ellaria swore that 20,000 warriors are waiting for them. Out of the 500 Iron Born and 200 Targaryen ships they have, two hundred is what he has taken with him and he left his First Mate in charge of the other half of the fleet.

He was enjoying Dothraki woman on his lap before Ellaria entered his cabin, looking directly at Asha and he got the hint. "Get off." He told the Dothraki woman and got up and poured him and the Dornishwoman a drink. "Want it?" He asked after she gave him a queer look like he did something to it.

"Why would you defend the Dwarf? I thought Greyjoys hated the other great houses." Ellaria took it after some time and asked him the question, he sighed and decided to tell the Dornishwoman his reasons for defending the Imp.

"I have a daughter, a beautiful child of four or five. The thought of her suffering something like the Long Farewell? It drove me to the edge." He spoke with unadulterated intensity. He wanted to bring his Alissa with them but thought it would be too dangerous, so he left her with a ship guard of forty and a thousand of his most trusted men. Ellaria turned away from him and he thought it disrespectful, so he got up and got into the woman's face. "Look at me when you hate and know this; If I wasn't aligned with you, then I'd bury THIS into your head." He threatened the bitch, pulling his ax from his side, and the Snake Whore for a long moment was afraid of him.

He set his cup down and left, purposefully bumping into Ellaria and nodding for Theon to follow him out. He stomped up and past a few men going down to sleep, looking out into the open ocean, noticing the moon was nowhere to be seen so that is both a bad and a good sign.

The wind was different, not going south but east. "What is it?" Theon asked him and he narrowed his eyes westward.

"No. Theon, sound the alarms! Battle stations!" He cried out, and Theon looked at him and both men realized who has come.

Euron is here.

Flaming projectiles hit his ship and he jumped out of its way, Asha and Theon helped him to his feet and the three looked west and saw a large ship coming. He could recognize it from anywhere to the red eye on the sail, his father's ship. The Silence pierced Merciless from the sharp spike on its belly and rocked the entire ship, his men were fighting some of the fires as his father's ship lodged itself in his own. Moments later the port of the Silence dropped and riding it was his father, smooshing one of his crew as he came down and his father cut down another.

"Father!" He shouted out, taking out his ax and going for him. Swarms of his father's crew began flooding the ship and fighting his own, he swiftly cut down two before looking for his father again. "Fight them off! Kill them all!" He ordered as another flaming ball flew past him and hit his mainsail, exploding in the impact. He cursed himself before seeing his target.

His father was fighting two of the Sand Snakes, Nymeria, and Obara. They looked like they were doing well until they weren't, Euron Greyjoy first broke Obara's spear and sent it down her throat, he then went on to choke the other with her whip and with on quick motion snapped her spine. He took the and darted towards Euron but two more men got in his way, swaying left to avoid one's sword and slamming his fist on their face and driving his ax onto the others head and blood spouted out and marked his cheek.

It was then he took a look around, so many enemy ships were swarming his own fleet. He knows this is a defeat on his side but he will not be going down without taking his father with him, speaking of his father he looked for him and saw him looking right back at him. He took a step towards him before feeling a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Asha looking back at him.

"We take him together." He nodded after thinking on it for a moment, then he and Asha both went at his father with the intent of ending him.

His father proved his skill despite having only one eye, he'd swing and it would be blocked and Asha would swing next and it would be avoided. Euron hit Asha in the face with the end of his battle-ax, and for a moment it was just him and his father, "Come on boy, time to die!" He was affected by the taunt and it sent his anger over the edge, he charged in like a madman, swinging madly at his father with his ax. To no avail he was kicked in the chest and sent into the arms of his other cousin and Tyene Sand who looked bloodied, they helped him steady and stand right.

Sadly when he turned back to his father, the man had Asha held against him with his battle-ax's sharp edge against her throat. "Come and get her you bloody cowards, cockles and pathetic!" Euron taunted him and Theon and the Sand Snake.

"We go in together, help me." He said with gritted teeth at Theon and saw something different with him, he was shaken and uncontrolled. And not too soon his cousin abandoned him and leaped into the waters while taking the girl with him, leaving him to his demise and the demise of Asha. _'Damned coward!'_ He cursed and decided to do everything himself, he is going to end the man before him.

With swift speed, he evaded two strikes from his father's men and drove his ax in one's head and his dirk in the other's throat, picking up a spear he dug it into the gut of one more before being tackled into the water by one more. The last thing he heard during all of this was his father's heavy laughter, he cursed and shouted as they disembarked from his sinking ship and onto the Silence.

All around him the flames consumed his burning fleet, a loss to himself and yet one more missed chance to end his father. Now his cousin and Ellaria are taken captive, this is... This...

Is humiliating!

* * *

 ** _A/N: And another confrontation between Euron and Vickon. Building up to the final fight between the two Admirals. Kept Tyene there as a way for Dorne to remain in the alliance, always thought it stupid how just because Ellaria and the Sand Snakes dying that Dorne suddenly quits the War, it was retarded on a writers view so I am fixing it in a way. Same goes for sailing the Unsullied all the way to Casterly Rock, that's a little too farfetched so instead they marched from the start which will in a way keep Jaime away from Highgarden. There is one more showdown between father and son._**

 ** _I bid everyone a good night... HKC Out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay here we go! This will mostly be Theon and Daenerys POVs over the aftermath of the official first battle of the War of Dragons and Lions as I have dubbed it. Lots of emotion will be coming from Vickon.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Oath of Retribution

* * *

Theon 

He, his cousin and Tyene all shared a rowboat that survived the attack on their fleet four days ago. He noticed early of the glare being sent his way by Vickon and he understands it.

Asha was taken, The Sand Snakes dead beside Tyene, and the leader of this decimation is no doubt taking his pleasure at their defeat. He often thought as the hours past how he could have changed it all if only he hadn't frightened away and abandoned Vickon on the Merciless.

Vicken hadn't spoken a word since they fished themselves out of the ocean, not a single word. Only hate-filled looks and disgust, much like the face his uncle Victarion and Asha showed him when he returned home for the first time. Now his cousin was glaring at him, Asha is again captured and Victarion? He left shortly after the King's Moot for Vickon's 'dishonorable display'.

Well not true, their uncle did keep close eye within the Stepstones but just as they passed his cousin's domain the Iron Born ship and its follower vessels were nowhere to be seen. His cousin didn't put much thought and simply called the old man craven, ignorance is bliss after all.

"Can you stop." He asked his cousin who shook his head, "I said I am sorry. I was- " Vickon stopped him from continuing.

"Cut it with the 'I got tortured' jib. I fought Wyverns and ran from Bronze Men, all of whom were bigger and stronger than me." Vickon spat like a child, despite seeing close friends with those men on Merciless, "If you weren't Asha's brother... I would kill you." His eyes rolled after Vickon's threat. Then why bother going on a quest to slay his father, it doesn't make any sense.

Silence filled for a few more hours, he glanced at Tyene and saw how she was faring. She saw her sisters strung up and impaled, her mother was captured and for a split moment, she could have been captured as well, until he killed the two soldiers taking her. Her mother will be dead soon as well, a sad end and he is sorry for that.

"A ship." Both him and Vicken turned to where Tyene had gestured to, and it was true. He panicked but his cousin breathed a sigh of relief.

"One of yours?" He asked him and Vicken shook his head.

"No... It's Victarion, either way, we are saved."

Daenerys

"What was left of the Iron Born fleet has returned, but Vickon and his cousins nor the Dornish Allies have- " She held her hand to stop Varys from continuing, thinking about the situation.

This was a disaster, that and she is still shaken over the loss of Vickon- The Greyjoys. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes are gone as well so this means the Dornish forces cant be assembled, unless one of them survived and is making it to Dorne to ready their forces.

Vickon? Her better ally besides Lady Olenna. She doesn't believe him dead, no, but she does believe he is lost for if Wyverns, Giant Beasts, Bronze Men and other forces couldn't kill Vicken Greyjoy, then a sneak attack at night won't as well.

"We need to find Euron's fleet and sink it!" She doesn't really know how to accomplish this but it has to be done, she doesn't care how right now. Varys sighed and gave her advice, not what she preferred.

"173 ships have already had been sunk. Euron is the better captain and Vickon is missing. Sending the rest of our ships out would be pointless." She glared and hated the eunuch, mainly because he was right. She held her head high and smiled.

"I won't need ships. I'll burn them with Drogon, Viserrion, and Rhaegal, nothing can stop them." She thought it was a good plan, or at least in her mind at least. Her Hand of the Queen gave her a shocked expression which was shared with the others, including even Missandei. "What? I can do it." She assured and was rebuked.

"During the Dance, a Prince and his dragon were sunk by thousands of arrows. It will only take one to kill you and the dragons won't know what to do then, you could be out there for hours or days at least." Tyrion counseled her, he was right just as Varys was. She hated that she couldn't be in control of the situation, hated that nothing can be done.

"Then what do we do?"

Tyrion and Varys advised sticking to the plan, Olenna will raise her forces in the Reach and the Unsullied will continue marching on the Westerlands. She just hopes something more can be done, for whatever it takes to bring down Euron and Cersei.

Theon

"To think. I would be seeing you two again."

Victarion was staring at him and Vickon and Tyene as they chowed down on some salted meat and wine, food after so many days out on the open sea. Vickon wiped his mouth and smirked before leaning back, crossing his arms.

"The real question here is why are you still on the Narrow Sea? Thought you might be back at Pyke or elsewhere." Vickon asked back and Victarion groaned before glaring at his cousin.

"Pyke is mine. You profaned our oldest traditions, I have no allegiance to you besides one common goal... Euron." Their uncle stood up from his chair and drank his wine, "I want Euron dead, same as you two, or three counting the Dornishwoman. Our goals are the same, so I am siding with you once more." He is glad another Greyjoy is joining the battle, one more ax to lodge itself into Euron's skull as Vicken had put it.

"If so... Then we go to Dorne, to drop you off." Vickon stated after a moment of silence and Tyene jumped to her feet, upset over the course of action.

"Wait I can be useful! I can fight!" Theon got Vickon's meaning and put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"You are the last Martell, the only one that can call the Dornish banners." She realized soon that is why they're sending her home. He smiled and turned to Vickon and Victarion. "You two, save my sister. I will help Tyene." He decided to go with Tyene at this moment, she is young and hasn't led men on a battlefield but HE did, he can help her where he couldn't help Asha.

"Then it is settled. Uncle set course to the nearest Dornish port. This woman and man have banners to call."

Later, no several hours after making this decision they came upon one of the ports in Dorne. He was bringing him and Tyene a horse from a nearby stall building, buying it from the owner when he was turned around by Vickon who still had that same scowl on his face.

"Remember to help her, we need their numbers." He was told and he nodded, "Don't shy away this time, fight to the death if you have to." He was told once more and turned to leave, except he turned himself to inquire a question of himself.

"Where do we go with them, to King's Landing?" His cousin shook his head, "Then where?" He persisted and Vicken looked north before giving him an answer.

"Highgarden. Meet with the Old Woman." Was all his cousin said before boarding Victarion's ship, passing Tyene as she came down.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded, silent but felt comfortable being back in Dorne. "How far till we get to Sunspear?" He asked her and she pointed to the southwest.

"A days ride that way, I had your uncle send a raven ahead of time. We should get going."

Grey Worm

\- Seven Days Later -

Grey Worm halted the army, staring at the mighty foe standing before them at this moment. No forces on the outside it, Tyrion said this would be the bulk of the Lannister forces but they aren't anywhere to be seen. Not that the castle isn't fortified for there seemed to be hundreds of men atop those walls, and he must defeat them for his Queen... And Missandei.

Grey Worm. Commander and Chief of the Unsullied put his helm on and turned to his second in command.

"Start."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Shortest chapter but quality is better than quantity, yeah?_**

 ** _Timijaf, Thank you._**

 ** _Ataxius, Well here is why. I write not to change the entire story like making the Naruto the ultimate man-whore who can beat the Akatsuki in one minute from some random power up. I write characters to interact in the world and if they change a few things, cool so storylines can be shifted somewhat. Now story wise Vickon has changed a bit, having Grey Worm march on foot instead of sail, Dany has two good admirals to fight Euron. Dorne is also still in play with this story. This is why I 'bother' writing fanfiction, and its because I love doing it._**

 ** _This concludes chapter 8 and chapter 9 will be out very soon._**

 ** _Have a very beautiful afternoon._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Let's get to it.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Game Begins Anew

* * *

Tyrion

He had some pip in his step this morning. First he finally got his whistle wet from an attractive woman, then he was awoken by the new Maester given to them a week ago from Olenna herself, Kyle was his name and he gave him a raven with the sigil of his family: Silent lion was his father's handmade stamp for letters, and reading it he rushed to take this to his Queen who was currently treating with his good friend, Jon Snow.

Daenerys had been advised to call Jon to the south by an unknown woman he knew as Melisandre, Stannis's former adviser, and sorceress. She babbled about a danger coming from beyond the Wall and that it was destiny for his Queen to aid Jon with this unknown threat. Either way, this brings a new potential ally to the current war at hand and the Seven knows the Stark's have plenty of reasons to go to war with his sister.

Opening the doors leading to the beach and with an escort of Unsullied and Dothraki he met Missandei out by the final steps, he greeted the lover of General Grey Worm and asked where the Queen and Jon were. She said that they were in the caves that held what Jon Snow wanted, Dragonglass. He commented on how close him and Daenerys had gotten, at the start the two couldn't speak to each other and after a few days and his intervention the two have found some common ground.

He wants an alliance with his Queen and the North to succeed and the unfortunate absence of Vickon helped this find some foundation, not that he dislikes the Greyjoy in any way because the King of Irons fleet has made their dominance of numbers on the open waters quite clear. It's simply that Dany has gotten too close to Vickon from their months at sea and it left him a bit unsettled at how close they had gotten with telling each other stories of their past.

A benevolent monarch doesn't make long-lasting friendships with Pirates and Independent Vagabonds, he already sees no peace coming from 'King' Vickon or his Iron Rabble. Suffice to say his memory of seeing his father's fleet burning and men crying for help imprinted a lasting impression that Ironborn cannot be trusted. It is Vickon's fleet that makes him tolerate the man despite his constant 'flirting' with his Queen, it's trouble and he will do what he can to prevent it.

"Your grace! I have pleasant news!" He said aloud and approached the two coming out of the caves. Daenerys had a pleasant smile on her face, a good sign for him.

"What is it?" She asked and he opened the letter to read it.

"The General and his men were successful in capturing Casterly Rock," He stopped there because that is the best part of the letter, that rest is rather concerning but it is still a victory, Casterly Rock was the symbol of Lannister power and now it belongs to Daenerys. Unfortunately and fortunately Dany didn't pursue because of one simple but dangerous distraction.

Vickon Greyjoy.

Daenerys

She was going to persist to know the details of her right hand's victory over the Lion, but before she could she caught glimpse of the familiar tentacled monster of her second strongest ally, _Vickon?_ She thought with uncontrolled happiness at seeing her newest friend come ashore with several new strangers, one being taller than even Jorah with a thick beard and clad in black plate beside the crest of House Greyjoy on its center.

Since the news came of the defeat at sea she secretly worried for his safety, that Vickon would return and that they would resume their conversations. The worries worsened for the first few days of Jon and Davos arrival to Dragonstone. She had no one to really convey her frustrations with besides Missandei, though she isn't as blunt as Vickon was when coming to talk about frustrating people. It sort of lessened once she found some common ground with Jon, mostly trying to get him to bend the knee as she demanded.

Now Vickon is back in the fold, though not with Asha and Theon as she expected. She took quiet steps right to the shore to meet her lost ally in person, he smiled and jumped out of the rowboat and walked towards her and knelt his head in a nod, that same smirk ever immortal on his face.

"I told you I always come back, though in rougher shape." He commented and she scoffed with a smirk, that same old attitude.

"Oh. Jon, this is Vickon; the King of the Stepstones and the Iron Islands. Vickon, this is Jon Snow; temporary sovereign of the North." She introduced whilst leaving out the fact that Jon is calling himself King in the North, Jon smirked at her defiance and Vickon just stared the Northerner down with no anger or surprise, just confusion.

She went right to the important stuff, Vickon's report on what his end is about the attack and Dorne. It was pleasantly surprising and shocking, two of Ellaria's daughters were slain and the same woman and Asha were taken captive. The good news is the Last Martell made it home and is calling the banners, Theon is assisting as a general and adviser to Lady or Princess Tyene now.

This is good, with Grey Worms victory in the West and the Dornish Banners being called for war and is no doubt marching up the Bone Way as they speak. The defeat by Euron is clearly and utterly overshadowed, in a way Vickon was the reason for these wins and soon another victory will follow.

"I am glad you are back. Now, who is this?" She wondered and stared at the tall man standing beside Vickon, her ally cleared his throat and gestured to the taller man.

"This is my last uncle, Victarion. He is temporary Lord of Pyke in my stead- " the one named Victarion shot back before Vickon could finish, it was quite amusing.

"Don't lie to the woman, boy! I am the true Lord of Pyke, and the Islands as a whole." Victarion then turned to her and nodded his head, "Hello your grace, it is a blessing to see our enemies are the same, Euron and the Whore Queen will be feasted upon by the Drowned God very soon." She commented in a thought that the man is certainly excited to slay his brother and her rival in ruling the Seven Kingdoms, a good quality to be had.

Together the three were heading to gather the war council, Jon and Davos were welcome to join if they wish but right now she needs a plan for their next offensive. She and Vickon were side by side and it was then she noticed the scar running down the far end of his cheek, it made him look roguish and sort of handsome. He must have noticed her and turned with a smile.

"So. Nothing else to say? I mean I could have died." She scoffed at his jape and smirked at the thought, remembering when she told him before leaving Mereen, 'We could die. You could die' And he told her 'Greyjoy's don't die, they simply go missing before rising again.' She now believes this but what does this mean for their Greyjoy enemy? Euron is a danger and has to be stopped.

"I know you Greyjoy's, they don't really die." She reminisced and he barked in laughter as they entered the seat of her family, then a few moments after this came the war room. She went to the center and cleared her throat, "With Vickon and his uncle here, the last daughter of Dorne in her lands and marshaling the Dornish armies, we can finally plan a new offensive against Cersei Lannister." She said and nodded for Tyrion to take over who smiled back at her.

The new plans were as follows, Vickon and Victarion will split half the fleet and blockade the Bay and be on constant lookout for Euron and his ships. She and Tyrion will make landfall within the Stormlands and begin their conquest with her Dothraki, to bring them in line since many became independent and proclaimed themselves their own monarchs, Connington, Swann, and Wylde are just a few of the powerful Houses that have risen since the fall of the Baratheon Dynasty.

It was late when she invited Vickon to sup with her, she had just spoken to Jon once more before this. She was nervous for some uncertain reason, it's just dinner and nothing other than that. Just a friendly evening with a close friend is all, nothing to worry about and she can literately feel her cheeks flustering and she shook her head in quick paces. _It's going to be fine, he made his motives clear when we became allies,_ She thought. He wasn't interested in being any closer to her than just friends, though if she were a weaker woman he wouldn't mind.

"You summoned me? Oh, a dinner. And here I imagined you would tie me to the bedpost and have your way with me." She turned sharply at his entering and wondered if she is lost in thought that bad? Scoffing at his remark she gestured for him to sit, he obliged and plopped right into the chair, eating the food ravenously.

"I had thought to see you. We haven't spoken since you got back." She cursed herself, its only been a day and he was at sea for most of the time he was gone. He sighed and leaned back, looking at her and undressing her with his eyes. "Can you stop. It's nothing special." She tried to get him to ease off but the way she said it and how she blushed caused the attempt to fail.

"I can't admire the dress you are wearing? Red and black suits you. Though I would say gold and black would be so much better." He spoke charmingly just as he would always do. It wasn't just her neither, he did the same to any woman and Missandei too, until Grey Worm told him to leave her be. "This was a good meal, but it's not why I accepted your request to see me." She was confused and sat up straight, he was serious this time and it had her worried somewhat.

"You are serious, why?" She will admit he was disappointed he didn't accept just to see her. He shifted and looked to the door and window as if someone was listening in.

"No one knew where we were going. Euron wasn't lucky to find us, he was waiting." Her eyes widened, she is getting paranoid now.

"So. You are saying that, that... " She didn't want to say it, that the impossible could be true.

"Yes... We have a spy in our midst. And it's someone within our circle."

Jaime

With six thousand Tarly men and eight thousand of his fathers best from the Westerlands, he marched onto the lands of House Tyrell. One of the rebel Houses fighting alongside the Targaryen girl. If his sister's spy is to be correct, then Casterly Rock has fallen and that brings the Unsullied invaders a good few hundred miles from the battle to come. Ellaria and Asha are captured so this cripples any assaults from Dorne.

His sister was quick to act, buying the loyalties of several houses from the Reach, promising any child she may have or making them new great lords of Dorne, Iron Islands and the North and Stormlands if they refuse Olenna's call to arms. Only House Redwyne, Fossaway and Hightower remained loyal but their forces are dealing with the forces that joined his sister.

"Tyrell soldiers aren't the greatest. The castle will fall within a day or three." Lord Randyll Tarly said to him and nodded. Highgarden was built high for siege, this would take time but he can wait, it will fall and the Tyrell gold and food will be theirs. He turned to Randyll, his son, and Bronn and nodded to them to go to their posts. Afterward, he unsheathed his sword and put his helm on his head.

"Let's begin!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thus ends chapter 9. Hope everyone enjoyed and will enjoy the next chapter for the Battle of Highgarden. Overall it's been roughly two to three weeks into the war and Casterly Rock was taken by Grey Worm, they currently hold that and is taking each of the castles and forcing houses to kneel. The Next chapter after that will be another sea battle with different consequences._**

 ** _Alec Potter, Yes there will be a few more Dany PoV, I like bringing new thoughts rather than just the Main Characters._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Thank you, yes Tyene and Theon will be a great team. I wanted to but it didn't feel right with what Theon already went through. The thing is Vickon doesn't care all that much for land or castles. He cares for his ships, his women and crew, and daughter. a firm believer that his ship is his castle. More Dany/Vickon chats are inevitable and I like writing these two talking, maybe him and Jon too._**

 ** _Guest, Not really into it, though it might be in another story down the line but no Greyjoy 'bonding'._**

 ** _Well this ends the chapter and again Hope everyone enjoyed._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please enjoy chapter 10.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Destiny's in the Hands of the Victors 

* * *

Theon

"We should be there by the next day's end, two at the most if the storms past the Stormlands don't let up." Lord Anders Yronwood informed them as he came into the tent, wet from the rain passing into the Prince's Pass.

All together they were able to scramble 12,000 near the Pass, another 6,000 readies and is using ships to disembark near the Rainwood. Raven's also arrived from Dragonstone, the Dragon Queen is making landfall with 30,000 of her Dothraki warriors while his cousin patrols and looks for fleets of their uncle, to sink the Crows-Eye's ship and him in it.

The Lannister Queen has gathered a strong host as well in that time span. 8,000 soldiers defend King's Landing, a 14,000 man host led by the Kingslayer lays siege to Highgarden and the Reach with House Tarly. As for the Queen of Thorn's own armies, House Hightower and Redwyne have offered 7,000 men but they are far from their liege and he fears no one will make it in time to lift the siege.

And Tyene? She's been so strong since calling the banners. Yet he's seen this, in Robb during the first few battles they fought and he saw the responsibility bear hard on his friend and brother. He wished he had gone back after his father refused to aid the north, stayed loyal to his real family rather than looking for the approval of people that never fought harder for him or sent him letters, just abandoned him in a strange place. _Maybe this is my redemption, to help Tyene bear the responsibility of rule,_ He thought.

"What if we ride off on our mounted spears, let our infantry move at their current pace?" It would be Lord Wylon Wyl to suggest they break the host and move with haste.

"No. Scouts from the Reach tell us 14,000 men besiege Highgarden. A meager 5,000 cavalry won't break that siege." He chose to interject on the dispute right here, a decision has to be made.

"My Lords. Might I agree with the second strategy, moving quicker with our cavalry is the better option, that way, we can meet just as Lord Redwyne and Hightower arrive." The lords looked at him with distrusting eyes, he can understand from his past of serving House Stark, then his father and Bolton as 'Reek', he was still a turncloak to the rest of Westeros.

"Not to be rude, _Greyjoy._ It is our Princess who chooses at the end of the night, not you." Anders good-son, Ryon of House Allyrion spat at him. He was going to back out before Tyene grabbed his hand, keeping him up from Ser Ryon's harsh stares.

"Theon saved me. He fought off the Crows-Eye's men so I can live, you will treat him with respect." He was shocked amongst others at how the girl defended him, he also felt protected by her at this moment. She let go of him and leaned on the table, "What is the possibility of us getting there the same time as our allies? That we won't be fighting them alone if we arrive on horseback." She asked around and he watched some whispering to each other or themselves, some thinking silently on their odds in the coming battle.

"It's. It's hard to say, Princess." One man responded to her, she tensed in worry. Her mother is captive to the Iron Throne, his sister is as well and his cousin and uncle are out there fighting.

"Leave. We'll reconvene in an hour." Everyone nodded and filed out of the tent, all except for him when she bid him to stay. It didn't take long before she began tearing up, emotion coming out from that shell she forced herself in to be strong when they began this road after Euron sacked their transport fleet. "What do I do? I don't know how to be a leader, I am a fighter and not a commander... What do I do?" She whispered and he didn't know what to do, besides try to be as comforting as he can.

He embraced her as she teared up, holding her as the rains pelleted the roof above them. Suddenly she lifted her head and kissed him, he recovered from his shock and tried to pull away but she only held him closer. He couldn't give her anything but comfort, Ramsey took everything from him and even his name until Sansa and Asha brought him back.

"Tyene, I... I can't." He uttered and she reluctantly let him go and turned her sad eyes into determined ones, staring him down.

"You think I care that you've got no cock? You saved me when I did not have the strength to protect me and my mother, you shielded me when I saw my sisters dead and on the prowl of that damned ship. You aided me in some dark times and I won't forget them." She preached at him, each word striking him like a hammer to a freshly made blade. She pulled on the cloth of her shirt, letting her breast be visible to all who see it. "I need to be a girl for one hour, not a leader of thousands." She said and pulled him into another kiss.

He let it go then, for even he needed that as well.

Vickon

He and Jon sat across from one another, one glaring and another smirking whilst the Onion Knight and Misssandei stood on the left and right sides. The four went through one of the most uncomfortable moments of their lives but for him? He felt rather good about himself for the same reason why the King in the North is glaring at him with that angry look.

Well, it started not more than six days ago, they were saying farewell to Daenerys who was riding her dragon with the ships that were carrying her Dothraki...

 **Six** **Days Ago**

"Highgarden is being attacked." Kyle, the new Maester said to them and past the letter around.

Daenerys was shocked, anger crawling over her face as they have to come to a decision. They can let Highgarden fend for itself before the Unsullied or Dornishmen to arrive to save them so they can put resources to finding this traitor in their midst, or they can do both but leave someone else in command of the Dothraki but Daenerys is the only one that can control them.

"I must go." She said to the room and he was proud of her choice, spy work is made for people such as Varys, and maybe Tyrion.

"If we are going to defend Highgarden, then we had best prepare for the journey." Tyrion stood up with everyone else as the Queen dismissed everyone else. He stayed in the room to speak to her himself, to see what she wants him to do while she and Tyrion are away on land.

"Yes, Vickon. What?" She asked him and he approached her, to discuss the inner turmoil at the moment.

"The traitor in our midst, what if he is apart of the inner circle? Perhaps Missandei or Varys, maybe even Tyrion with his ties to the Lannister cunts." He suggested and saw her deny every single possible choice, she doesn't want to be either of them but there is a possibility that one of them might be the one who let the Lannisters know what their plans were.

By the end she told him to have Varys find who it is and hold them until she returns, she left and prepared for her departure towards the mainland. He and others were walking down to the beach a couple hours later to wish her farewell, he was walking side by side of the King of the North, he took in the younger mans stature and gave an opinion on the lad.

Strong jaw, a pretty face, and eyes that says that he's seen a thing or two, meaning what he went on about White Walkers and the Undead might just be true if dragons, wyverns, and Bronze Men real. He had also noticed in the days that he's been home that he looks at Daenerys with a bit of longing, understandable given the woman is beautiful and charming when not acting so regal.

"Once we defeat the sieging forces we will march with the might of three great armies, Vickon I want your fleets to work towards finding and sinking Euron's ships. Alright?" She said to him, and he cocked his head and smirked, giving him orders again? That has to change. "What?" She asked him and he sighed.

"What will you do to keep me tied, maybe I'll want to make a trip to Lys and father me another child instead- " He was saying before being given a look by her. "Fine. I was going to do that anyway, but... " He stopped and noticed a pair of eyes looking behind him, turning he saw Jon Snow looking back at him with a small expression of jealousy. _Let's have a contest then, King Snow,_ He thought as he was intrigued of playing a game with the love-struck King in the North.

He wrapped his hand around Daenerys hip and brought her closer to him, with haste he placed his lips to hers and shocked everyone.

 **Present Time**

"What's with the grumpy face? Seen something terrible."

"No, I have not."

"Well what's with the long face, Though long faces did always run in the Stark bloodline- " Jon jumped from his seat and stared daggers at him, for mocking Stark genes.

"The Dragon Queen shouldn't associate herself with the likes of you, and I won't stand here and hear you insult my family." The Bastard King barked at him and he narrowed his eyes on him for the comment, the 'likes' meaning he is somewhat unworthy to have such a woman? What made the King in the North so honorable than himself, that Starks hasn't done a few terrible things in the last few thousand years, Theon the Hungry Wolf being one of them who slaughtered thousands of innocents and beheaded them.

"As I recall, you aren't a Stark, just a simple bastard. Now, who's the unworthy choice to be with her?" The glaring between him and got tenser as everyone else became nervous.

It happened in a sudden jolt, Jon jumped up from the table and tackled him to the ground. The Bastard had a good right hook, his mouth became bloody and he barked in laughter before punching the with his left fist and turned the tables and hit the younger man in the gut but Jon wasn't done and kicked him off and into a wall. He would have jumped at the rival King but his uncle Victarion and an Unsullied soldier held him back, while Davos and another guard held back Jon Snow.

"Come on! Let us fight!" He cried out, he needed a fight.

"I'm going to knock your teeth out! Let me go!" Jon shouted and both he and Jon glared at one another, it was only the doors opening and Kyle running inside that stopped the fighting.

"Your Graces, my Lords, and Lady! Urgent news from Commander Zolar!"

Jaime

He was frustrated. The siege should have broken Highgardens defenses but the roses have held strong, even with his high numbers and Olenna's small forces.

"My Lord, I believe we should just end them. Hit them with everything we've got, finally." He heard Lord Tarly say and he would agree with him.

The next morning he commanded for every man to prepare for the last assault, he is done playing games and he needs to get the Tyrell gold and get back to King's Landing. He got on his horse and moved towards the front where the siege weapons were still launching rocks at Highgardens walls, he would get this over with before this extends too long.

"Jaime!" He turned his horse and saw Bronn approach with a worried look on his face, he didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong before the Sellsword spoke. "The outriders and scouts west, south and east report large hosts approaching," Bronn said and looked on curiously.

"Who!?" He asked the man who took a deep breath and continued.

"The Reachmen west, Dornish coming from the south and it's unknown about the east." He is desperate now, he needs to end this siege before they arrive.

"Prepare to climb the walls, it'll get bloody now- " Bronn stopped him and looked east with worry, he did too and soon his eyes widened in shock.

Riders, thousands of them from the looks of it. He prepared a long wall of shield men to halt and fight back with bowmen to rain arrows on them, it was futile when horns blew from the east on their rear, five thousand Dornish mares bearing Martell banners and his situation became more desperate and Bronn cautioned retreat before the other army completely cuts them off. He can't believe this, it was going right so far and he thought he would get a victory but it seemed out of his grasp.

What brought him out of his thoughts was the horrendous roar he heard, and all he saw and heard afterward reminded him of the Mad King, _Burn them all!_

Vickon

"Zolar said he was seen off the coast, 40 ships in counting." The Maester was telling him as he walked down to the beach to board his new ship, aptly named 'The Vengeance'.

He won't hold back this time, he will smash his father and end him. Victarion is already aboard his ship and is waiting for him, he craves Eurons blood just as much as he does. He looked back and saw Jon, Varys and the others looking back at him. His fights with Jon over the Queen can wait, for now, his vengeance is far more important than affection.

Along with the traitor, he gave commands for Varys to find who it is. Hopefully, when he returns with his fathers head and saving Asha, he will have fun getting payback on the traitor for what happened to the transport fleet and his first ship. He finished putting on his gloves and with the others pushed the rowboat towards open water and got inside.

His fathers end has come, and he will be the Stranger to take his life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So another showdown with Euron has arrived, Jon and Vickon are fighting over Daenerys, Theon and Tyene are getting closer to each other and Jaime is royally eff'd (Or is he with Daenerys not so pissed with losing Dorne, fleets and Highgarden).**_

 _ **Silver Crow, I do like the suggestion of a three-way relationship, I will think about that.**_

 ** _This officially ends chapter 10, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I hope I am fulfilling some expectations or if not I apologize. The next chapters should come faster but I tend to take the turtle path of updating until then this is Hail King Cerion and I am signing off... For now._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi, guys, I'm sorry for the late chapter, these next few scenes will involve a naval battle between Euron and Vickon.**_

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 11: Wisdom and Vengeance

* * *

Tyrion

The battle has been won, the Tyrell lands are secure and his sister's campaign is over.

He walked with Daenerys to see the leftovers of his brother's army, a mere 2,038 men and Lord Tarly and his son. Sadly when he approached them, he saw Jaime and Bronn amongst them.

Images of the crumbling formations his brother held haunted him, not that it was successful but how fast it fell to Dornish and Dothraki horse. How dragon fire demolished the Tarly and Lannister army and turned many to ash, afterward the last survivors fell to their knees and threw down their arms.

Now his Queen will decide the fate of the rest, and other than Theon the rest of the generals demanded the heads of the commanding men.

"My Queen." He called and glanced back to them, "Perhaps leniency is best used in this situation, Ser Jaime and Lord Tarly and his son are valuable and will further bring an end to this war, alive and prisoners." He carefully said as to not get the dragons fury onto him, Daenerys face remained cold as she looked at the four men standing at the head of the other 2,038 men.

"You know me, I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen. Mother of Dragons. Breaker of Chains. Rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and your true sovereign." Daenerys began and stepped forth, "I didn't come here to burn your cities of castles, I came for what Robert took from my father, King Aerys the Second of his Name." She added and earned glares. He sent a plea to both Bronn and Jaime, for them to accept any terms his Queen offers. "I aim to be a good Queen, so I will offer you a choice: Bend the knee to me and fight for your true Queen, or suffer the penalty of treason, which is death." He paled and his breathing became a little heavy.

"Our Queen is Cersei: Wife to Robert of the House Baratheon and First of his Name. You are a foreigner Queen who has never seen a grain of Westerosi soil before now." Randyll Tarly spoke his piece, "I am loyal to my Queen, and that is not you." Randyll added and got back down to his knees.

"Lord Tarly. Your allegiance is to House Tyrell, not House Lannister and yet you betrayed your liege, it seems House Tarly's loyalties can be bent to a better way." He tried to convince Lord Tarly of a different way if only to save his brother and friend.

"You? You killed your own father. And aided in bringing savages to your own country, I have nothing to say to you." Randyll spat at him and he cursed the man for his ignorance, then turned to his Queen, "Your Grace, Lord Tarly was the only man to defeat Robert on the field, he will be invaluable to the Wall." Again he tried to convince his Queen to stay her hand, but they've won a great victory today, it should stay her hand and rage.

"You cannot send me to the Wall, you are not my liege." He thanked the gods that he is a learned man.

"You can, any kingdom conquered is subjective to the wills of the conqueror. My Queen, if they won't bend the knee then they can all be sent to the Wall as exiles." He offered his counsel and it would be Olenna who would object.

"Say what you will, but Lord Tarly is my Houses banner-men and I will see him punished a traitors death." Olenna then glared at Tarly who glared right back, they both hated one another and that was clear.

"Enough!" Daenerys said to both he and Olenna, then cleared her throat, "Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord of Horn-Hill. You deny going to the Wall and bending the knee, so the option is death." She said and nodded for Grey Worm to take Lord Tarly away, Dickon shot to his feet suddenly. "Not you! put him in irons." He gave his Queen a look and she smiled, "I didn't come to destroy whole families, I came to rule."

Bronn slowly got to his feet, frightened because during the battle he shot a spike into Drogon's arm. Daenerys and he looked at Bronn.

"I bend the knee, I'll serve ya if you'll have me." He croaked out and gave him a shrug, "Sorry about hurting the beast, I apologize." Daenerys nodded and a Dornish warrior unshackled the man and let him go.

Lastly was Jaime, his brother did not say a word and Daenerys wanted him dead. His brother had gotten close to killing her in the battle, Drogon almost lit the fool on fire for the attempt and now seemed resigned to his fate... But he won't have that.

"Ser Jaime Lannister. Kingslayer. For the murder of King Aerys, I sentence you- " He grabbed Daenerys and made her turn to him, "What are you doing? Hmm." She asked and he got on his knees.

"Please spare my brother, please my Queen!" He begged, she was shocked that he would ask such a thing, but it is expected of him.

"He killed my father- " She tried to argue but he won't let it go, he has to save at least one of his family.

"Because Aerys would have killed everyone!" He shouted loudly for the first time in a long time, "When the city was surrounded, the King put caches of wildfire in every hole, every home, and tunnel. He would have burned close to a million innocent people to death with his enemies and all for his crown and pride, my brother broke his vow to save them all because he held true to the knight's vow: protect the innocent and defend the weak." He finished and was out of breath, everyone around them was shocked and surprised that Jaime took on such a selfless act.

A moment of silence and a stare down between him and Daenerys took place before she turned back to Jaime who was stunned by him.

"Ser Jaime of the House Lannister. I: Daenerys of the House Targaryen and First of my Name sentence you to the Wall, to live out the rest of your days for the selfless act of choosing the people over your King and sovereign."

He thanked her in his mind, it doesn't matter if Jaime hates him for the rest of their days. He saved his brother and that's all he cares about.

Vickon

He could see the fleet.

His father's ship was the largest, right in the middle.

"Captain! What's the order?" He heard Zolar say from below, he glanced back to the enemy in front.

Then the bloodthirsty appeared across his lips as he gave the command, the masts of all the ships he brought with him. The cries of thousands of Ironborn men, desiring vengeance, desiring blood and most of all, desiring battles and the fires of glory either in victory or death.

"Ironborn! Friends and comrades!" He cried out, his ax in his hands and a hand on the wheel.

"Today my father's life comes to an end! And all of the men under his command!" He added, "They will show us no mercy! We will show them no quarter!" He cried out and saw the enemy ships coming closer and closer, "End them! End them and send them to the Drowned God!" He was done talking, right now he only sees red and the blood that will cover his ax and sword.

The last moments before impacting the enemy was slow, time slowing down to a still motion.

Then it started.

The crashing of his long-ships and galleys colliding against his father's ships, the cracking of wood and ocean water splashing onto every deck and hitting him in the face. Further back the fire-ships shot balls of flame at the frontline enemy vessels and he enjoyed the cries.

The Vengeance turned, crashed into the middle of a ship and sank it with the cries of other men. His crew let out a cry of triumph, in the thick of the naval battle he found himself right beside the Silence, he dug his grave and by life or death, he will kill his father and drag him to the watery depths with him.

He looked and saw him, his father once more.

"Father!" He screamed. Euron turned to him, eyeing him with his one eye.

"Son, you have finally decided to end this! That is good. I ended Asha last night, look!" His father gestured and when he looked up, he was horrified to see his cousins naked and lifeless body hung on the mast. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the man who did all of this and will enjoy carving that last eye out.

"It was a day like this when you cast me out! It is as if the Drowned God is righting that night!" He shouted as a set of boarding planks was, his father gripped his battle-ax tightly and both men marched to one of the planks. "It's time to end this!" He ended and his father nodded.

"Aye! That it is!"

Both enemy crews went for the others throats, jumping from ship to ship, loosing arrows at one another. A bloodbath ensued, and he and his father are in the thick of it. He parried blows from one enemy, catching his sword with his ax and shoved his own sword through the man's skull, kicking the body away and gutting another man but couldn't linger before driving his ax into another one's shoulder.

His father was busy as well, carving through his men one after the other. He tried to fight his way towards him, but before he could the ship they were on shook like the Kraken itself smashed against them, he smirked widely as the Iron Victory docked on the opposite side of the Silence and dozens of men boarded the ship and began attacking Euron's men.

"Brother!" Victarion cut a swath towards Euron until both men were face to face. "This is for Balon and our brothers you had killed! Prepare to be judged by the Drowned God!" And so brother fought brother, clashing with their axes and he would join him but his father's men made that difficult. He cut down three more men before getting to them, a circle was made where both grown men and rivals fought.

He didn't wait to be allowed in the fighting, he dived in between and gave his father a vicious glare before commencing the battle.

"Oh? The boy becomes a man!" His father spat at him, before pushing back and he gave himself some room and Victarion came beside him.

"Yes and that man will cut you down!" His uncle spoke for him, shortly before pushing him aside, "Yet not before me!" He cursed his uncle and wanted to get back in the thick of it but he would be confused for an enemy and be cut down in the attempt, so in the meantime, he began cutting down more and more men.

He would glance back and forth, back and forth to his uncle and fathers fight in search of finding an opening to jump in. The fifth time is when his heart seemed to have stopped, his eyes going wide as he watched the battle between brothers came to an end, and it wasn't good.

Victarion lost his battle-ax, his father had cut the mans hands off. The agonizing scream and his father's laughter echoing across the fighting and burning ships that took hundreds down with them, his face contorted in rage and fought his way towards Victarion to save him but his father's men stopped him. He parried the blows and cut off the fools head, turning back to his father and uncle to look on in horror.

His father stood atop his uncle's body, Victarion's head held on one of the Crows Eyes hands. Euron's one eye landed on him, and then a smirk crawled across his lips and threw his brothers head onto a pile of the dead.

"I plan on adding three more, the bitch above. You, the boy who should have died, and the cock-less coward." He was told and his blood had boiled to its peak and he couldn't control his rage, he couldn't let his father murder another brother or niece or even his granddaughter, his poor child who he left at his castle.

So he let it go, all the rage he had saved for the man standing before him.

His attacks came like thunder, his held back rage taking over and driving his ax. Despite the sounds of battle, he tuned them out and worried for only his father and to see him dead before his feet. He blocked one blow and gave another, struck twice with his sword only to evade his fathers next two swings. They parted ways a bit, to catch their breaths and went in circles and took careful steps over the dead.

"All the rage, I see I have done good in casting you out! It made you a man, a man I can be proud of." The nicest things his father had said to him, but it changes nothing and he cannot speak a word other than a few and uncaring words.

"By the next few moments... I will have your head." He threatened and would make it come true.

No more words need to be said, only a cold stare... Then it began once more.

He went first, striking with his ax and was deflected by his fathers larger weapon. Euron struck next and nearly cut his hand off and gave him a scratch across his cheek, would have been his face if he was a moment closer. He gripped his ax and sword, took a deep breath and came at Euron once more with flurry attack, swinging his weapons back and forth to match or destroy any defense his father shot at him.

"Ahhh!... " He threw his ax down hard, his father rose his battle-ax up and his weapon connected and shattered through the wood. Euron was surprised and tried to compose himself yet he didn't let it happen. First came the lower half, knocked that out of the way and wrapped the upper half with his ax and whipped it out of his father's right hand. Euron was unarmed now and under his thumb, he struck with a vicious ferocity that could be compared to the Drowned Gods fury and he did it without remorse.

He tackled his father to the ground and with both hands on his ax, he discarded and rose it above him. His father wasn't terrified or afraid, no he was proud and that proud look on his face enraged him and he smashed the ax onto Euron's head, his face was bloodied after this.

Again, and his face was marred and broken.

Once more, and the sounds of mashed skull and blood was heard.

The struggling didn't fade, didn't subside until his father's face was a mess. The head wasn't there anymore, and the battle around him had ended on the Silence, Vengeance and Iron Victory. His father's men were dead, every last member of the crew was slain and thrown overboard to the Drowned God. Yet all he stared at was the mashed form where his fathers head used to be, and he wasn't glad or happy as he wanted to be. No, he was empty inside now, the rage and the anger he held for his father was gone and all that remained was emptiness.

"Captain!" He turned and saw Zolar, his bronze skin was bloodied and face worn from battle. "The enemy ships are taken or sunk, the battle is ours." He was told and he nodded to his first mate, finally standing up from his father's body.

"Zolar, you are now promoted to captain of the Vengeance." He commended and turned to two others, "Cut my cousin down from down there, she deserves some respect and will be dressed, throw this man overboard to be fed to the krakens or sharks below." He uttered and went to the upper deck, gently grasping the wheel of the Silence. Zolar came from behind him and gave him a look, "What?" He asked.

"Orders, King Vickon." He looked up and saw the night clouds passing, allowing the moon to shine down on them.

"All hands to their stations! We make for King's Landing!"

"Aye!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright what a fight. I went with Vickon feeling the way he does because that's what he would feel. No one would be glad to finally have their vengeance, it is unrealistic because it doesn't change what had been done. You'd feel empty inside and not overjoyed, so that is what I went with.**_

 _ **The aftermath of the Battle of Highgarden, is what my head-canon thinks should have happened. Where Jaime should have gotten captured and Tyrion would save him and tell Daenerys the truth of what made her father so hated, and what brought Jaime to kill him.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Jons dislike of Vickon is just the Greyjoy/Stark hatred. That and he might be jealous of Daenerys and Vickon's closeness. Jaime isn't entirely screwed, with what I hoped would have happened during Season Seven. Indeed, Vickon will not be a yes man, that's one of the things I enjoyed about writing this story.**_

 _ **Now I will confess that this story is close to reaching its end, Vickon is a sailor and wont be much aid in fighting the White Walkers so that will go into some sort of epilogue. Sorry to everyone who hoped to read about Vickon charging a bunch of undead like the Aragorn of Game of thrones, but the ending chapter will be excellent.**_

 _ **Well, until next time I bid every one a good night and see everyone tomorrow with the next update.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi, after this will be a couple filler chapters then the battle for the living will be taking place.**_

 _ **Read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Conquest

* * *

King's Landing

The fleet of House Lannister was overtaken by his ships and it helped that the Silence made many let down their guard, easy sacking for his galleys and long-ships. He steered his father's ship and rammed into the Lionstar, his men jumping onto the vessel and causing havoc.

His mind went back to a week prior where Varys found their snake, it wasn't who he expected but he wasn't surprised when it was the Dragon Queen who let him go instead of bringing the bloke with.

Daario Naharis, captain to the Second Sons and police force for Daenerys in the Bay of Dragons. He was undercover as an Unsullied guard and upset over being cast aside by Daenerys: a lovers dispute and he wanted the bastard to pay for the deaths of many of his men by his father.

Daenerys herself flew back to Dragonstone to mete out justice, and Jon had left to ready the North for these dead and hoped she would join them after defeating Cersei and her remaining forces in King's Landing.

Her expression when she saw Daario chained actually frightened him, for the first time but it also excited him.

She burst into the throne room, stopping and seeing a knelt Daario standing a few feet from her. He pushed himself off the pillar and went to her, a smile on his face. "Dragon Queen! I present to you our traitor- " He announced but she had cut him off.

"Silence!"

Daario didn't shy away, he looked at his Queen with bravery on his face. A stupid man wearing a brave face, nothing he hasn't seen or killed before he aligned his goals with Daenerys Targaryen and now the Kingdom of the North through his 'friendship' with Jon will mend so he isn't so worried about that.

"Why?" She asked Daario, the traitor gave no response, "Why betray me when I, when I loved you- " Daario was silent no more, angered now.

"Loved me? Ha! I loved you, would die for you and you pushed me aside for a Squid." Daario shot at Daenerys and he widened his eyes, what does this have to do with him. "You didn't exactly push him away when he kissed or flattered you with words- He didn't even swear his allegiance to you! I loved you and, and... " Daario trailed off before continuing, "And that is why I have betrayed you for the Lioness, for a new Queen but I worked alone and left the Bay of Dragons to its people." They heard the man's confession was heard and Daenerys hated.

The punishment for treason was clear, but not by dragon fire. As custom to his people the crime was fitting, he had Daario chained and laid on his back and to drown when the high tide came it, death approaching an inch at a time and his begging was music to his ears for it. After the execution was carried out, Daenerys came to him that night to thank him for bringing an end to his father and he was glad to say it.

"Dragon Queen." He said and put down his goblet, she commanded her guards to remain outside.

"Kraken King." She remarked and her smile faltered, that he knows why. He sighed and approached her,

"Don't be sad for traitors, I wasn't sad when my father died and you shouldn't be upset over the loss of a lover." She scoffed, turning away and not looking at him for the longest moment, he stood there and looked at his equal in all things thinking about her lost lover.

"What about your father? He was kind to you before, right? No one is inherently cruel." She asked him, turning her head and looking at him with one of her eyes, "Your uncle was slain, and I can't possibly imagine what Asha went through but, I am sorry Vickon." Memories and moments flashed back to him then, and he can honestly say he relishes in it now.

He was empty about his father's end, thinking he deserved a worst fate than the fucker got. And Asha, and uncle Victarion too, they both deserved better than what had happened and Theon won't be happy to know that he failed to save her, it was tragedy he wished he could have changed.

But not his father, Euron Greyjoy deserved his fate. The Crows-Eye killed one brother, an infant and killed another by throwing him off a bridge and killed his a third in his own ship. He felt nothing for the first two days, afterward he felt more and more at peace for it, happy even and that was good enough for him.

"You'd be surprised of what my father was: Controlling, manipulative and terrorizing to those he hates or anyone in his presence. He wasn't a good man nor a good father, but he inspired loyalty and trust and power to those he was around and I was one of them. Now you know, he wasn't a good man and was always cruel. I'm glad my daughter doesn't have to know him." He said and was surprised by how much he said, strange to him. Daenerys was surprised by his story, he would be too if he grew up only to see the good in all sorts of people.

"I am sorry about that, sorry your life as a child was terrible." She said and put a hand on his shoulder, he won't lie that the sensual tension was thick for him, but what about her grace? He smiled lightly and put a hand onto her hip and brought her close, then he used one other hand to tilt her head and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before parting, licking her lips to draw her in if she takes it.

And she did.

She forced herself onto him and his back hit the wall, she was touching him on his chest, wrapping a hand around his neck as she kissed him back with such ferocity that it hardened him. He took the initiative and ripped open her clothing, the fabric of his own shirt being torn by her own hands and it only furthered the desire in him. They were both naked soon after and he saw all of her, and he savored the sight.

He lifted her and she hooked her legs behind him, he made them both plummet to the bed and their flesh was pressing against one another.

He stopped the intensity for a moment, "Are you sure you want me? An Ironborn man," He asked with a smirk and she smacked him on his rear and he got his answer.

"Just shut up for a night. Amuse me." She told him and he smiled cheekily, positioning himself to enter her.

"Yes, my Dragon Queen."

The night past and he was on his ship and sailed the fleet set out for the capital, he groaned as the tightness of his pants became a little constricting with him being aroused by that pleasant night, grunting he ordered for the men to push the Silence from Lionstar with the oars.

"Thinking of the Queen?" He turned and Zolar was behind him. He looked ahead where the mainland was and Daenerys dragons caused their havoc.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Theon

"Fight on!"

He cried as the army clashed against the remaining forces of House Lannister, Commander Grey Worm attacked Mud Gate and he took another gate with some of the Dothraki, the entirety of the Reach and Dorne are attacking the Kings Gate and the Gate of the Gods.

It's obvious that Cersei Lannister is done here unless she surrenders then her and her followers are going to die. He looked up as Drogon and the Queen blew flame on the defenders atop the wall, turning many to ash and tearing down a watchtower with the stones falling.

"We need to get moving! Follow me!" Tyrion said to him, and hundreds of others and who were listening.

Tyrion showed them a secret path forward, later several hundred men swarmed inside of the city. He dived into the fray and turned back into the warrior he was at Highgarden, the way he was at Oxcross and the Whispering Wood, and now, here instead of the frightened boy he was after Ramsey ruined him.

"For Asha!" He screamed.

Daenerys told him about his sister, about uncle Victarion when Vickon fought Euron in the Narrow Sea. He was angry, he was hateful and wanted to kill Euron himself as he imagined what Asha went through before the end and the torture he had to go through with Ramsey. He cried when he heard, hoped Vickon brought Euron to a deserved end, so until he feels satisfied he will slaughter all of his enemies.

The Mud Gate opened, thousands began rushing into the city and he hoped the citizens aren't outside and will stay in their homes until it is over, he grabbed himself a horse and led a few hundred to the next gate and then the next until all of their allies are inside the capital. Tyene found him and she was dressed in an armor much like her father's, and the spear was the same as well.

"You're fighting well, any scars?" He asked in the noise as the Dornishmen rode through. She smiled and looked abashed, nodding to him.

"A few." She told him and he smiled.

He rode the rest of the way there with her, fighting the straggling Goldcloaks and Lannister soldiers along the way. They got up to the drawbridge, it was raised and atop the wall was the Queen and Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flew overhead, blazing out its fire to scare the remnants of the enemy and their Queen. Cersei held no change of expression as she and Daenerys eyed one another, two powerful women.

"She looks fine, doesn't she?" He turned and saw Vickon walking up, cutting down a man as he tried to stand with a dozen Ironborn behind him. "And I saw all of it, could almost marry her if I wished but I'm not a weak man and my true love is the sea." He was told, Vickon then held a somber expression on his, "You know about Asha, I am sorry." His cousin said to him and he nodded from his horse, accepting his apology.

"Cersei!" A small man called out to Cersei, and that voice came from Tyrion Lannister, "Stop this! Stop this for the Gods sake. It is over." For a moment he thought that the False Queen was going to listen, going to stop this madness before the deaths can escalate any further.

But she didn't.

"We fight to the last man!"

Cersei drew a sword, the drawbridge lowered and the enemy charged their lines. Daenerys didn't allow that and commanded Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal to breath fire on them and every man wearing the Lannister colors and black armor were bathed in flame, Cersei included the screams were heard but no one felt any sentiment, no remorse for the men and one woman in that castle, except Tyrion.

Half an hour later the last soldier was dead, and Daenerys sat the Iron Throne.

He was found later by Vickon who was watching him watch the sea, he turned to his cousin and smiled.

"You're leaving? The Silence is getting ready." He noticed, the ship his sister died on and now belonged to his cousin, "I thought you and the Queen were 'close'?" He asked and his cousin chuckled an scratched his chin, a dark stubble is growing in and looked like his uncle.

The man he wished he had killed.

"I would have stayed. Becoming King and courting the Dragon Queen, what man wouldn't?" Vickon started, and was sure about it all, "Yet I lived all my life on a ship, it's where I was born and where I want to die. I can and will return every few months, but Daenerys will have had a husband and there are battles to fight in the North." He was shocked at the words coming from his cousin's mouth, it was surprising really.

"You're coming? I thought you wanted to leave after killing Euron and fighting Daenerys battles, you have the Silence, the Iron Islands, and the Stepstones, so why come?" He wanted an answer from Vickon.

"Maybe I want to fight the dead. Maybe I want to do battle against the infamous White Walkers and Ice Spiders. And, maybe I want to remain by the Queen's side for a time, who better to learn how to rule than from another monarch." He was told and before either could speak, the sound of someone clearing their throat called to them and they looked to see Daenerys. She smiling and glancing at Vickon, his cousin did the same.

"We will gather our strength. Build up provisions and ready our forces to secure the Westerlands, then we will go north and deal with the undead that Jon warned of us."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I had Vickon adapt and change. After some time of thought, he accepts and is glad about his fathers death. The first thoughts were in the heat of battle and finally getting revenge because it is the human thing to feel, I don't want Vickon to be that insane type of badass but a heroic free badass type.**_

 _ **The changes made will be an advantage for Man against the Dead/Night King. No Dead Dragon so the battles will be B**_ _ **eyond the Wall against the Night King so this means Benjen is in a way saved, Bran and co still go through their crisis and is back at Winterfell and Arya? I have plans for her**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, Revenge takes time to feel good about and I know this friend, I wont pretend to be innocent of the act. It takes time to feel good about. Sorry it was disappointing and hope this makes up for it.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, We Do Not Sow, Ironborn don't plow the fields or toil in the mines: They take what is theirs. The Silence is Vickon's prize and so is the fleet left behind by his dead father. Jaime to me is a hero, I didn't want to just kill him like I killed off other characters because he's one of my favorites with Tormund and Bronn. Yes, Vickon's control over the seas is contested as the new Lord Captain of the Ironborn Fleet and the Royal Fleet.**_

 _ **Guest, I super-duper agree with you, but Vickon wasn't raised completely as a Ironborn shortly before being casted out by Euron. Yes he wanted vengeance and it did take time, but he finally accepts it and is very glad to have him dead and '**_ _ **celebrated' it with Daenerys.**_

 _ **The next two chapters will be around the Campaign in the Westerlands but instead, we will cover the Silence and 30 ships taking gold to Braavos to pay off a lot of the debt where Vickon will interact with another character that we all know and love.**_

 _ **Until then, farewell.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys I apologize for the wait.**_

 ** _As was stated before, we will jump ahead in time. Daenerys and Co are dealing with the last of House Lannisters loyalists and Vickon on the other hand has been given the duty of bringing a large portion of gold to pay to the Iron Bank for their further aid._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 13: She Wolf and the Kraken King

* * *

Vickon

"Papa! A giant man!"

His daughter said to him, Alissa was happy to finally be off of the island after such a long time: It wasn't safe with his father being around.

"Not a man, a titan my darling girl." He said and hoisted the child up, she squealed in his grasp and tried reaching for the Titans face, alas she could not and he was suddenly reminded of his duty here, to pay for the crown's debts or half of it at least.

Daenerys and the others have gone off on their own, Theon and Grey Worm are leading the Unsullied to the Twins for their lord hasn't bent the knee to her grace. That and for the crimes they beset on House Stark when the Young Wolf still had life in him.

The Dornish and Reach hosts have rallied behind Daenerys, she is leading them with Olenna and Tyene to subdue the Westerlands. He even borrowed the Dragon Queen some of his ships with the Redwyne vessels that were built after he burned them months ago, with an apology of course.

And Tyrion? Well, after the severe burning of his sister, the destruction of his House and his brother being sentenced to the Wall, it kind of broke him. He refused to march with Daenerys and instead remained in the capital with Varys and the new Grand Maester Kyle so that order can be restored after the battle that was fought to take it. Tyrion is weak-willed, even he fought on when his family fell in battle.

Looking behind him, he saw of the coast was close to a hundred ships and on those ships were space for the new army he was to bring North, the Golden Company were a forced unrivaled on land and if the dead are true then elephants should make quick work of them. And almost a million arrowheads, blades and spear-tips made of Dragon-Glass from Dragonstone, the King in the North had forgotten them.

A quarter of four-million golden dragons to go to the Bank of Braavos, maybe he will stay for a little rest and pleasure before he leaves too.

"A ship, my King." Lord Blacktyde said to him, his first mate for the foreseeable future with Zolar leading the fleet to aid Daenerys. He watched the vessel get close and he saw who was on it, a man of dark skin and grey eyes, wearing clothes of a sailor.

"Hello!" He greeted kindly, though the man did not.

When he came to the small makeshift room, he lit the area with light and it shone a sight that impressed him. The assassin lay dead and faceless, Arya was knelt and having a hard time standing until she resigned to simply leaning on the wall and staring at him. She watched him with sickened hatred, and he could understand with his uncles and cousins actions in the North.

"The Silence is banned from all waters near Braavos, what are you doing here? Greyjoy." He smiled, glad the ship still has a reputation.

"I come on behalf of Queen Daenerys. I am Vickon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands and the Stepstones, and I come to give gold to the Bank of Braavos."

 **[Elsewhere...]**

It's been a month since she's abandoned the Faceless Men, after being asked to kill an innocent woman she couldn't do it.

She would be no one, anymore. She would be Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, a Lady of Winterfell no matter how much she would disagree with everyone. It's who she is and what she wants to do is find a home, wherever that is.

Often she wished she was back at Winterfell, playing with everyone and smiling and laughing. She regretted not going into the feast halls of the Twins to save her brother and mother, and Grey Wind too. She wished she'd saved her father from being killed.

"You're awake?" She turned to see the woman she spared, the one who she was supposed to kill but refused to do it.

"Yes, thank you for the help." She said with gratitude and the actress nodded.

"No problem, it was the least I could do for saving me. And I couldn't just let you bleed on my doorstep or the guards will come to me, heh." She smiled, while her savior laughed and leaned onto a wall.

She and the woman spoke to each other, about their lives though she hid as much as she could. They spoke about philosophy and where she will go when she is well, she had a hard time answering that sort of question and instead said she would go west or east or beyond that too, wherever she can go to find a home.

She doesn't know when or how, but she fell asleep and the lady actress told her she was going to wake her for dinner soon.

So she slept, for once dreaming good instead of bad and not before reciting her list.

 _Queen Cersei. Illyn Payne. Walder Frey. Roose Bolton. The Mountain..._

Vickon

He hasn't been to Braavos in some time, he usually sticks to his territory so he knows he isn't in danger and when one stumbles into the city of freedom, you'll find more daggers in the dark in the shape of the Faceless Men.

The guards allowed him no more than three ships, he was also insulted and thanked for killing Euron who made a large nuisance for the city, he can agree on that but still wanted to hit the man for insulting him and he still just might do that.

They docked and had the gold put onto carts, five of them and for every cart, there were ten chests of gold. He had Lord Blacktyde take command of their rear and had the help of twenty or so guards too, that and thirty of his own men. He walked at the front and watched the people around him, looking terrified about seeing the Kraken on his breast and the breasts of his men.

He loved seeing them cower in fright, he deserved that look because he fought for it.

They made it to the courtyard of the Bank, it looked fancy and all those pretty words told to him by Daenerys when they were abed with one another, shortly before departing from the Blackwater and sailing here.

"King Vickon of the House Greyjoy! Welcome to our city, and oh. You brought our gold." One of the bank-men said and he sighed.

"You run the place?" He asked and the man shook his head, "Well then? We should get this done, then." He added and didn't want to be here another minute, the air here is thick with those that think they are better than anyone because they evaded slavery.

Hours went on and the man had every coin counted, checked for authenticity and he found himself angrier. Eventually, it ended and the documents were made and a new request of treasure was asked, five-hundred thousand gold to purchase the Golden Company.

"Is that it, then?" He asked and the three men looked at one another before turning back to him.

"The payments have been accepted, and the Bank of Braavos friendship with the Iron Throne and your grace is strengthened." He gave a false sigh of relief, internally jumping jovially that this is over and he can get going.

"Then I am happy for it, so long then."

Arya

She woke to a loud crashing sound, in another world she would jump from the bed and see what it is and deal with it. She's wounded now, so she gradually rose from the bed and walked towards the crashing sound and calling out the madam Crane.

What she saw horrified her, and angered her as well.

The Waif, the one who trained her along with Jaqen was back to finish her and her target. She took a deep breath as she and the Waif looked at one another, glaring in hatred and adding another name to her list.

"If you had done your job, she would have died painlessly. Instead." Waif gestured to Lady Crane who laid dead, "The Many-Faced God was promised a name. He must always receive what is his." Both she and Waif began following each other as she stepped back, further to the balcony of the building, "You cant change that, I cant change that, no one can. And now he's been promised another name." It took her a moment before it clicked, she didn't care about her wound, just that she's got to run.

And she did.

The chase began, she jumped out of the balcony and onto the street. She could feel the Waif coming behind, she just needs to be faster than her pursuer. She slid under a cart that was in her way, the Waif jumped over it. Later she came between two passages and entered a bathhouse and had her jumping at the sight of anyone for fear that they were faceless men.

She had thought she was clear before she heard the stomping and crashing and turned to see the Waif once more. So the chase was back on and she started to feel the bandages coming undone, she was bleeding after falling down a number of times. Looking up the stairway she saw her again, cursing the woman or man or whatever she was or face she's wearing.

She could barely stand before stumbling into someone, she gripped as hard as she could to keep herself up. Though she pushed back onto the ground when she saw the sigil on his breast, the golden Kraken of House Greyjoy and enemies of her own family.

"A Greyjoy!" She exasperated, adrenaline pumping as she saw the Waif coming closer. Her mind suddenly thought of a way out, a way to get home or to at least find a distraction to save herself. "I am Arya Stark, help me!" She found herself shouting.

Vickon

"I am Arya Stark, help me!"

 _A Stark? All the way here in Braavos?_ He thought in wonderment before training his eye on the girl's pursuer, another woman yet she walks like no woman but a soldier. He cursed himself for getting involved, but if this pup is Jon's kin? Then he has a duty to return her to her lands or at least the new him believes.

"Out of the way, Lordling. She is mine." He was told and his men surrounded her, they were originally heading to the brothel to find some warmth and comfort, but a fight is also sort of comforting for the likes of them.

"A King. Bitch!" He snapped and took out his ax and dagger, "And the Lady of Winterfell isn't your property, she's mine." He proclaimed and a fight ensued and he was sure he would die, the woman was skilled for her shape and size.

Two men went on her side to gut her, the woman was fluid and threw her knife into one man's eye, breaking his arm and taking his weapon to stick it into the others. He went in next and parried with her, she moved fast yet he was able to catch some of her strikes and push her back where one of his men wrapped his arms around to catch her, the woman headbutted and sent his man stumbling and with haste decapitated the poor bastard.

"Come on then, woman." He smiled and turned around to see 'Arya' was gone, he frowned and cursed the girl for leaving him to die, and cursing the two men who saw her leave. The assassin in front was also missing when he turned back, shocking him.

"Where did she go?! And find Arya Stark!" He commanded, his men spread out and he went on his own once he saw a blood trail and followed it.

He found an empty alley and saw the assassin following the same trail and had not noticed him, he made sure to keep himself quiet and went ahead once she disappeared in the dank darkness of another hallway. He hesitated before he saw an unlit torch and quickly set it aflame and went in after a few minutes, and with one shove of confidence went in the darkness.

"I suppose you want to kill me? Your family already murdered my brothers, the Lannisters murdered my mother and older brother. Now I am next, right?" She asked and her breathing and tone were low, no doubt was wounded and forced to flee before it could heal. He sighed and set the torch down and picked her up, and resisted but the strength wasn't into it.

All the while she held onto the woman's face, never parting from it as he walked back to the Silence where she will rest up.

Arya

She woke in a jolt, rising from the cabin an instant in search of her surroundings.

She was on a ship, a ship that belonged to... House Greyjoy!

"The Lady Wolf is awake! Good." She turned to the entrance and saw the man who 'saved' her, though she handled the Waif better than he had. "I was stabbed that many times before, a mother caught me in bed with her daughter and I was laid up for more than three weeks." He commented but she won't let her guard down, not around him and definitely isn't his friend.

"Where are we?" She asked and won't stop until she got a damned answer, he sighed and scratched his chin.

"If you're asking if we are still in Braavos then you are wrong, we left the city seven days ago." Her expression became pale, she wanted to confront Jaqen before finding voyage to the North. "The Faceless Men are dangerous, if we stayed any longer then we would be dead. We did make haste to the next free city, your wounds needed healing and a voyage isn't good for the bleeding." He told her and stepped closer to the light where she got a good look at him.

The man would be described as her sister would, handsome. She's never thought of many like that, besides Gendry but he is gone now like everyone else she cared about. His hair was black as night, going down to his shoulders and a growing beard to boot. If she had to choose the more pleasant feature would be his eyes, blue as a midnight moon that gave him an aura.

Why would a Greyjoy help a Stark? She wondered this and hasn't found an answer for herself so she will ask him.

"Why help me? I said that so you could buy me time to escape, you could have finished me for justice when you lost your own kin to my father. Tell me why?" She asked him sternly, he sighed and took a seat and she saw Needle on his belt.

"A year ago, I would have left you to die. Not even cared who you were, but I am changed in some ways since I helped Daenerys take the Iron Throne and killed my father." She was set back, that news is changing to her lists and she wondered how many on that list had died since she left Westeros.

"What happened, do you know?" She asked him and he leaned back.

"I know what I do, and the name is Vickon Greyjoy. King of the Iron Islands and the Stepstones."

Vickon told him everything he knew. Daenerys Targaryen sits on the Iron Throne after killing Cersei Lannister and crushing the Lannister army at Highgarden, she was upset about that and wanted to do that herself. She was told how her brother, Jon had defeated the Boltons with Sansa and took back Winterfell, Jon is King in the North now and she was happy for him.

The best part was that all of her families enemies were dead, except for the Greyjoys but Balon is dead, Theon is repentant after confirming that Bran and Rickon were alive and had told Vickon this or Jon who was on Dragonstone. Rickon had died during the battle of Winterfell, and she would weep for her littlest brother when she gets home.

She asked him if Walder Frey was dead too, he wasn't but soon would be. The Queen's army is moving North and will subdue the Freys who refused to swear fealty, instead had decided to govern themselves and the Riverlands. All the news was shocking, sad, and it angered her on some parts but it seemed all the people that has caused her family so much grief will be dead soon or is dead already.

She was going to ask him more, but a man came through the entrance and interrupted them.

"What is it?" Vickon asked the man lazily, tired from telling the long story.

"We are ready to move, and the Princess wants to come in." _Princess?_ She thought with confusion and then a small child rushed in and Vickon picked her up, she giggled at the interaction and she was reminded of what her family was like.

"Then we better get a move on, heh?" Vickon asked the man who nodded and left with a smile, Vickon then turned to her once more, his expression is much brighter than before. "Want to meet Alissa? She's my darling girl." He introduced. She warily got out of bed and shook the girl's hand, smiling lightly though it seemed forced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alissa. Where are we going?" She asked Vickon while unconsciously bringing one of her hands to her stomach where she was stabbed. He frowned and set Alissa down before taking Needle and handing it to her, "Thank you."

"We are going to pick up some more soldiers, maybe a few elephants and horses and bring them north." He informed her and she was curious, what for?

"Why, I thought the North, Islands and the Iron Throne were allies." She wondered and was cautiously thinking the man was planning with the Dragon Queen to invade her home.

"We are... Westeros is in need of soldiers to fight what's beyond the Wall." She was told and she was left curious again.

"What's beyond the Wall?!" She was tired of riddles and demanded an answer. He smiled and gestured for her to come out, she refused to do so and crossed her arms until she got an answer, he sighed and told her. She wished he hadn't.

"The dead rallied behind an ice creature is coming, and every sword-hand is needed for it. Even women."

Shit!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Apologies if this was a little rushed and sorry for the wait. My Internet was off and I couldn't type.**_

 _ **So Arya and Vickon's interactions, any good? Tell me all about it. And no, no real motive for the Golden Company like Aegon or stuff, just another army to use and this trip will give Arya and Vickon time to get to know one another.**_

 _ **Now I am going to start with the Guest that last reviewed, I am not going to delete or get snappy. I read them and it is clear you aren't satisfied with the story but that's as far as this goes. The Iron Islands works in imports on their needs, because they don't believe in working, the islands are poor since the last war was lost and the Iron Fleet had been decimated by Stannis. I really don't want to argue, if you don't like it then that simply isn't my problem, there are better authors who make awesome stories you can go and read, but this is my tale to tell. Not really going canon with what I've done, some have it but I've changed the scenes enough to make it my own.**_

 _ **Sorry for the rant, I've been having a bad go of it but I am fixing it. No more outbursts from me.**_

 _ **Gangui, It might be but then this a fantasy world, and one can tell another's motives by looking them in the eyes.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Sadly not. Daenerys was made barren by Mirri and I would keep it that way, Jon's parentage will be revealed to him in his own PoV and will be like Queen Elizabeth the First, keeping her kins son as her heir instead of marrying him for romance as D and D are going for.**_

 ** _Tunak23, Thank you and I will do so. Alissa was picked up by Vickon shortly before leaving for Braavos. Yes, I'm afraid Asha is dead because I don't believe Euron in the show will keep her alive. Aeron is left on Pyke to rule it in Vickon's stead along with many of the Nobles. I'm afraid not, no other gods that I do plan on implementing them in a story centering a more mystical tale thousands of years before the series begins. The small hall he built in the Stepstones is emptied, no one or gold is there which will backfire on him in a future sequel, Pyke is in Aeron's hands at the moment._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Thank you, glad you approve._**

 ** _MOR The Divine Being, You know I never thought of that ship type, it would be interesting indeed._**

 ** _Guest, Well yes but the 'lifeboats' are out there and they'll always have their moments. But yes, the ship has been sunk._**

 ** _Guest, Damn if only the dead knew how to steer a ship then that might be cool to utilize, but nope no Kraken but don't let hope fade, I have plenty of adventures for Vickon and co whenever I hammer out some sequels for all my stories and that is definitely going in there. Exactly my thought, Vickon doesn't want a wife who is ladylike, he wants someone more his speed in excitement and I believe him and Arya would be a good fit for one another._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am not quite finished with publishing other stories in other fandoms, I did sit down and write What is Dead May Never Die 14.**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Your Name Has Been Chosen 

* * *

Arya 

Arya Stark sat down with everyone as they dined on some food, the day was almost over and they stopped near a port town.

Over the time she's spent aboard the Silence, she's gotten to know the crew and their captain or at least the ones important to the leadership of the ship.

First and foremost was Vickon's first mate, Baelor Blacktyde.

Baelor was born an Ironman, but he wasn't raised as one. After the last rebellion, he was taken in by House Hightower and even took the Seven as his gods. She learned that he is good-natured, less spirited than Vickon or the others and is polite. He reminds her of Robb in the case of kindness and honor.

Yet Vickon described it differently, he said that you may dress an Ironman in silks and velvets, teach him to read and write and give him books, instruct him in chivalry and courtesy and the mysteries of the Faith, but when you look into his eyes, the sea will still be there, cold and grey and cruel. It was somewhat true, she could see that he enjoyed being at sea, it even honored him to be the first mate to the King of the Sea as Vickon's men call him now.

Next was the brothers, Greydon, Gormond, and Gran Goodbrother. The three are often drunk and boisterous but are pleasant company when sober, Gran flirted too much but she brushed it off as light playing. Vickon told her not to pay attention to him or the other two when they are drunken, that they are like dogs looking for wenches in heat, you need only to ignore them and they'll cease to wag their tails.

The rest of the crew are all fair hearted, Vickon said his original crew was less polite, that even he had done terrible things because of what he is.

She isn't an idiot, she's been in Harrenhal where some men took their frustrations on the women. The Ironborn were reavers, rapers, and killers. Vickon despite for how he looks must have done one or two of those things, not that she can disagree.

She's killed men, not all innocent but during her time with Jaqen and the Faceless Men she's killed innocents, from young and old.

It was a reason she isn't so against being on his ship, that she is alright with being in his company or the company of others.

"Arya! Play with me!" She was shaken from her thought's when Alissa came by her and jumped into her arms, an uneasy smile came to her lips as she got up and followed the five-year-old.

Alissa, as she's known here reminded her a lot of herself. She is a fun-loving, kind, and bright child full of adventure and curiosity. Over the time on this ship she's seen that the girl can be strong, blunt-toned and often gets her way with Vickon like she had done with her father, it almost made reminisce of a time without the bloodshed and chaos.

She ran around with Alissa for over an hour, the child had plenty of energy. She pretended to be her father, swinging around a wooden sword at her and she played along, being a royal captain and battling her. In the end, she and Alissa were on the ground and laughing, everyone else was doing the same it all seemed so normal to her, she liked being normal for a change rather than the Stark Princess on the run.

"Alissa, you'll tire our guest to the grave. It's time for bed, get on." Vickon said as everyone went to sleep, Alissa groaned but followed Baelor to the cabin.

Soon it was just her and Vickon, standing on the deck of the ship and staring at one another. He smiled and helped her to her feet, a lingering grip on her hand before letting go of her. Vickon turned around and went to leave, but she had a question or two for him.

"Wait! Why did you bring me along?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes at him.

Vickon

"Wait! Why did you bring me along?"

What is the Little Wolf talking about? Asking him something like that, _Wait... Why did I bring her?_ He thought, pondering with his finger on his chin.

He could have taken her to White Harbor, or have another vessel do it. Most likely he hadn't bothered having her aboard, actually, it proved a good distraction for his daughter who would be bored on this voyage especially with another girl to play with. _She also needed to be healthy, and a speedy voyage to White Harbor would have worsened her wounds,_ He thought.

Speaking of which, he gave a look over on the younger wolf since she's come aboard.

She is no Daenerys with pure beauty, but she is a fine young woman albeit a little young, possibly five and ten. At the beginning of their journey her hair went only to her neck, now the dark hair went past that and a little toward the shoulder. Perhaps when she was younger she had a more homely face, but now she's gotten more graceful features and looks very pretty. Her physic is also lithe and skinny, a small fit.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" She persisted once more, arms folded over her chest which isn't as plump as Doreah's or as full as Daenerys but is pleasant.

"Is the pout supposed to make me crumble?" He avoided her question, with another question. She huffed and turned away, frustrated with him. "I wasn't thinking about returning you, I was more concerned with your health." His response seemed to shock her, "You were stabbed several times, you needed a steady place to get well and safer too, what with the Faceless Men walking about." Referencing the assassins made her jumpy, and he would be too if he were targeted by them.

"I have this feeling that they won't stop, you might have been sparing yourself with leaving me to die." He heard her mutter the resigning tone in her voice made his scoff and give her a hard glare. He put two hands on both of her shoulders and shook her a little, "What are you- " She tried to say before he cut her off.

"Do you believe dying would help you? That you will be content with what you went through, you know, on the Iron Islands you would be weak! A weak child who had a few stab wounds." He seethed, pulling away and tearing off his shirt and revealing his scars, "I went through what you had been a dozen times and never once felt fear or dread or wishful of death, I am Ironborn! You are a hardened Northerner who should be as strong as the Wall your family built!" He finished and left, unwanting to be in her company.

Tomorrow they set sail again, they have a mission to complete.

Arya 

She's never been talked to like that since she was a child, her mother had found her in the Godswood after she ran off on one of Mordane's lessons.

Hearing him scold her filled her with embarrassment, so much her cheeks flushed and not just because he had taken off his shirt, showing him close to thirty scars. She huffed with defiance and glared daggers at his back when he left behind his cabin.

What does a Greyjoy know about anything, how can he understand what she went through the last few years? All he knows is about sailing a ship or killing people, as far as she knows the Greyjoy's are still intact and whole whereas her family was scattered to the winds until now.

"What a bastard... " She muttered and looked out to the open waters, then the port town they were harbored at.

Her mind wandered, wandered to if the Faceless Men will hunt her, at least she expects them to. Vickon had made himself a target when he rescued her from the Waif, and maybe, just maybe those scars can handle a few more new ones but what about his daughter. Jaqen showed her that children are far from exempt to be named to the Many-Faced God, and she'll feel responsible if anything happens to the girl.

Unlike Vickon right now, Alissa is the one Kraken she actually likes.

A few hours later she finally decided to lie down, unfortunately, the only cot left was in the captain's cabin, so creeping inside she sat down but noticed something rather peculiar like it was something out of place for her to see.

It was the way Vickon was sleeping, his daughter was cuddled up to him. The Greyjoy King looked a little more peaceful, content even, with a protective arm around his child and in that brief moment, she wished that was her, with her parents again and in their protective embrace.

"In another day, another life... " She muttered and laid back, eyeing the roof of the cabin and hearing the creaking the ship made and then closed her eyes to get some sleep.

Braavos

A lone man was knelt by the statue of the Many-Faced God, waiting for guidance on the next names to offer and smiled.

Jaqen got to his feet and spoke with a clear tone in his voice.

"As was promised, the life of Arya Stark, and one more... " He then heard the footsteps of four others coming behind him, all wearing the temple robes.

"We bring the life of Vickon Greyjoy."

 _Prepare yourself, Arya of the House Stark, you and your companions names have been chosen._

 _And the Many-Faced God always get its_ _names, it's lives._

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry if it's short, been taking care of the family and with everything else too, but have no fear for I will always be here to write out a chapter no matter what._**

 ** _So Vickon's name has been given to the Many-Faced God, meaning it's time for a little game of cat and mouse._**

 ** _Tunak23, No problem, I also didn't like the emotionless Arya or Robot Bran. Yep, Ironborn and Iron Bank? Not something you'd use in the same sentence much less being welcomed. I did, in fact, involve more of the Faceless Men, especially Jaqen, a showdown between him and Arya is coming._**

 ** _Guest, Nah it shouldn't be but I am using the show ages, Arya was twelve and in the three years that past she would be fifteen or sixteen considering season seven ending a couple chapters ago._**

 ** _Silver Crow, To Vickon the sea itself is his kingdom to go where he pleases and the Islands and Stepstones are mostly pitstops when he gets a feeling to go home, most likely Theon or Aeron will inherit both islands._**

 ** _Guest, Thanks I hope this chapter delves into their future dynamic. And no, other than the much smaller Royal and Redwyne fleets and the small fleets of Essos, that leaves Vickon as the sole superpower in naval strength unless you count hostilities with Daenerys then add the dragons. Basically, he's been dubbed the King of the Seas, a title above ownership over a few islands._**

 ** _Well I will be seeing you all very soon, going to get chapter 15 written and ready. Again, I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter despite its smallness and will be happy to hear from you all after so much time._**

 ** _This has been your King, Cerion and I bid everyone a good night._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Today we get to Vickon and Arya's first enemies, against the very man she spared in season two.**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Fighting Within the Shadows

* * *

Vickon 

He woke in a daze, unsure of where he was but he remembered how he got into this predicament.

It was a fairly calm day as they finished there journey to get to Myr. The captain of the Golden Company met them and it seemed this would be a lucky day without trouble, then one night while he was talking in revelry with his men, then out of nowhere he and his entire crew was under attack.

He fought with as much effort as he could, fighting these swords in the dark.

"Where did they come from?!" He demanded of Arya who was no slouch and glared right back at him.

"I don't know. I killed the Waif, the House of Black and White must still want my life. And now yours, I believe." That's great, it was bad enough that they have to fight an army of the dead, but now a group of highly lethal assassins? This all too much.

He looked around at the dead, his crewmates that didn't die when his father ambushed them during the war for the Iron Throne.

These assassins have to die, every each one of them.

Because in their attack, they took something precious from his ship, his most prized possession other than his ship and ax.

They took his daughter, they took Alissa.

Hours Before... 

They were celebrating, the Golden Company had agreed to be bought and taken across the Narrow Sea. It was a victory for him and for his allied Queen.

The first sign of attack was black balls of smoke, he remembered that only the Braavosi used them. Hearing the loud stomping of a party, he called for everyone to get their weapons ready for combat.

These men and women had faces he'd recognized, but were dead, meaning these people are Faceless Men. He snarled and attacked the first man he saw, these people think they can defeat an Ironborn King and he will make them all pay for their ignorance.

In the fighting, he discovered that these people are a slippery lot. They know how to evade his strikes, but not Arya's it seemed.

The girl was battling two at a time, beating them back with little effort and he found himself a little envious, but still fought hard.

Using pure strength, he battered the man he was fighting until the bastard lost his weapon and he dug his ax deep into the fools shoulder. His cried out suddenly and turned back to whip a younger assassin in the face with a closed fist and stabbed the dead man a dozen times.

He was bleeding, but it could be bound and he can move right in a day.

After a few moments, the assassins retreated, jumping from the ship and into the sea. His crew jumped for joy, but they'd lost eight of their crew in the attack.

Only a moment later he found out his daughter was taken, Alissa was gone.

Hours After... 

It took almost an hour but he and the other's buried the dead beneath the sea, to join the Drowned God in his halls of mermaids. After that he began walking towards his cabin and readying for a witch hunt, hearing footsteps he turned to face Arya Stark, she was worn, a bit of blood still on her cheek from one of the assassins.

"You're going after them?" She asked him and he wanted to shout, of course, it's his only child. After her, he, Theon and Aeron are the last of their line, bastard or not.

"Why, are you going to try and stop me?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, yet the girl's face didn't change in expression.

"No... I'm going with you." He scoffed and she didn't budge, not once.

"Absolutely not! If you are killed then your bastard brother will kill me, or try to, anyway." He uttered the last bit humorously, mockingly even, as if he'd let himself be killed by boy younger than himself.

Arya refused to stay behind, so he sighed in defeat and readied a wide search party, these assassins might be able to change their faces but they can't hide his daughter so he'll be finding every child within this city.

Alissa 

She can't see where she is. She can't see who has taken her.

They keep speaking in a strange way, referring to themselves as 'A man' or 'A woman'. She doesn't understand it at all and is terrified of these people, so much that she is shaking so bad that one would believe she was cold or wet from water.

She wants her daddy, wants him to come to save her from these men who killed friends she'd known since she was born.

"A girl is crying." One of the men said to her, hearing her low sobs and the wet tears coming down her cheeks.

"Take me home... I want my papa!" She wept as he took the blindfold from her head and she saw a man dressed in a Greyjoy's armor, a silver streak in his hair.

"The Faceless God has debt for your father, a man and a girl must give their lives for your return." The man said to her and had the blindfold placed back over her.

Moments later, she was tied to a post and forced to sit down. The last thing she heard was the shutting of a cell door, then she openly cried and shouted for freedom.

Arya

"This is impossible! There are 10,000 soldiers in this camp and thousands of children in the city. How are we supposed to find them?" Arya asked and huffed when Vickon ignored her, his eyes were on every child and girl Alissa's age.

She hasn't seen anything like this since he snapped at her the other night, and his drive is something she understands all too well.

After her father's execution. She searched high and low for her family, she went looking for Robb and her mother only to see them die.

She has to make sure history doesn't repeat itself, Alissa will be saved even if she has to kill Jaqen to make it so. A sigh escaped her lips and continued to follow Vickon through the camp and heading into the town, and behind them is more than 400 Ironborn soldiers which then split up into groups of twenty to look through the settlement, the townsfolk began running in fear.

She would have too, long ago.

Three hours pass by, still nothing on Alissa. She saw a child running with a cloaked man and gave chase, they ran down an alley and cut into a secluded area.

The shuffles of feet caused her to take out Needle, she gasped a little when her eyes landed on the man she was looking for.

Jaqen H'ghar.

"Is a girl 'no one' or is she who she has been? A man is confused." He didn't speak like he was, and he was smiling. She narrowed her eyes on Jaqen, eyes of fury.

"A girl is Arya Stark." She said, waited a moment and continued, "You sent the Waif to kill me. Knowing I wanted no part in the House of Black and White. You knew I would die or become what I never wanted to be." She added, emotion spilling through on the last friend she has, mainly because everyone she's known is dead or became a traitor.

Gendry, taken by the Red Woman. Hot Pie, she never truly expected to see him again, not after the Red Wedding. Her father, brothers, mother, they are all gone. Jaqen is- No, was her friend until she refused to kill Madam Crane, he betrayed her as so many had done to her family.

Now there is Alissa, Baelor Blacktyde, Vickon Greyjoy. Half of the crew on the Silence became close to her over this voyage to pick up the Golden Company, many died the night Jaqen and his assassins attacked. That act of aggression made Jaqen an enemy, just another person on her list to send to death.

"The Faceless God took your name, a man cannot change that, no more than one can change that list of yours." She glared at Jaqen for using that against her, hated him for it, actually.

She decided to get to the point of this, stepping forward she pricked Jaqen's chest ever so slightly with Needle's edge.

"Where. Is. Alissa?" She demanded slowly, he looked at her with zero change of expression.

"A child is safe. She is not the Kraken we want." It took her a moment to realize before she was gone, running up the alley so she may find Vickon.

All the while, Jaqen watched her leave and gave no notice of following.

Vickon 

He is getting anxious, panic is setting in as he seems to look at every child as if they were his own.

Alissa is somewhere, cold and crying and waiting for him to get her but he is failing in that regard. His is failing as a father, a father should be there for his little girl.

"She should be here!" He snarled and looked through another abandoned house, "Search for her!" He roared at his company.

They were afraid, and they should be. He will draw and quarter a hundred men for their failure to find their Princess, and send them to the Drowned God. His breathing became hard as he felt even more compelled to find his father, but another half of him cannot wait to find the Faceless Men who took her.

He will tear them apart, make them feel his rage and tear their false faces from their heads. He'll bring the full might of the Iron Islands on the House of Black and White and bring an end to the Faceless Men.

"Your Grace!" He turned and saw one of his men aboard the Silence, Felius was his name, "Come! I think I've found her!" He didn't hesitate and followed with his men.

The man led him and ten others down a narrow street, it was a quiet place no one, not even a street animal was seen as they entered a wider area. He assumed that this was a slum of sorts, where the homeless and the whores make their business.

Yet his daughter was nowhere to be seen, he narrowed his eyes on Felius and raised his ax on the fool.

"Is this some sort of joke? Where is she?" He demanded of Felius and the bastard turned to him, a smile grew and kept on growing as he pulled out two daggers.

"No, this is no 'joke'. _King,_ Vickon." No more words were said before six assassins came from the shadows and came at them.

They were caught by surprise, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. He took out his dirk and began doing battle against the fake Felius, trying to keep up with the quickness that these assassins have. He grunted as his wound from earlier started to bother him, it was itching pain that he was in now but his daughters well being meant more to him than his health.

Hearing cries of pain, he turned to see four, no, now five of his men being laid to waste by just three of the Faceless Men. Out of the six attackers, only two have been killed in return of the five lives he lost just now.

Blinded by his rage he threw down hard on Fake Felius, knocking the mans two dirks from his hands and using his own dirk to stab into his chest five times and sent the man to his death. His victory was short, he turned an was stabbed in the stomach twice, would have been a third if he didn't kill the bastard first.

His men were dead, he was wounded and bleeding a surrounded by four Faceless Men after a fifth was slain by him. He sighed, is this really how he is going to die? By the cowardice of shadows in the dark? He groaned and readied to give his best fight, that he could.

"Vickon!" He heard a woman's cry, turning left he saw Arya running toward him.

"Saved by a girl half my age, the Drowned God must not favor me." He jested and coughed, she didn't look at him, but he did see the smile on her lips.

"Oh shut up, and stay behind me. I'll deal with them." Arya said to him with such conviction, he was reminded of his cousin's bravery when they were children.

She moved with such ferocity, her moves fluid and agile as she practically danced around the assassins and when one was getting too close, they were quickly cut down and he'd finish them off with his ax. There was one more left when out of the alley, Baelor and Zolar along with forty men entered the slum and reversed what the assassins had done to him and his fallen comrades.

"Come on," Arya told him and extended her hand, he smiled and groaned while pulling on Arya's extended hand, closing the distance slightly and he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you... Arya." He said huskily, either from his wounds or the closeness he was, she blinked and nodded.

"No thanks needed, Vickon. Any warrior would do to the same." She said to him and he found him looking at the Little Wolf in a new light.

This wasn't some runaway looking for a quiet place to be forgotten, as he found her back in Braavos.

He sees it clearly, now. This was a girl, no, a woman who wants to make a name for herself. She wants to be greater than her ancestors or family had been, he sees a girl who doesn't want just vengeance for her fallen family, she wants to make a difference and defend those she cherishes.

"Nonsense, if I were a more 'Kingly' man, I'd possibly knight you and name you to my very own Kingsguard." He offered, she looked at him like an idiot and he chuckled.

"The Ironborn don't believe in knights." She pointed out, "Nor do they keep a Kingsguard, that would make them look weak." She pointed out again, and he nodded.

"True, now." He turned away from this conversation, still holding on to his wound, though Baelor had a few men begin patching him up, meaning Arya made him sit.

He sighed and stared at the bound assassin, looking at him with eyes and a face that wasn't his own.

"Tell me... Where is Alissa." It wasn't a question, but a command. This man's life is his and WILL end it, once he has what he needs.

"I'll tell you nothing!" The assassin said, and he snarled.

"... Fine."

Arya 

In the past, she would have abhorred torture.

Yet this man knows where Alissa is, so did Jaqen if Vickon wasn't also in danger because the Faceless God chose him.

First came the fingers, and the assassin cursed and laughed at them. Next came his ears, Vickon left one so the assassin could hear him, but the fool still held on to his silence. Viskon lost his patience a little, taking a tool and gouging out both of the assassin's eyes, after that, however, the man finally started to yell for mercy.

She couldn't see any more after that and climbed the upper deck. She can handle torture, aye, but to see it at that point becomes too hard to bear for her, for anyone for that matter. _Anyone except for Vickon and Zolar, it seems._ She won't be an idiot and say she doesn't understand him or the pain he is going through.

A father will do anything to protect his children, her father had done the same shortly before they were betrayed by spies who reported to the Queen. She regretted not leaving home that very night with her family, to abandon the King and the South to their own chaos. If only she- She turned suddenly to see Vickon climb out of the lower deck, his hands and stomach, and knees bloody with red that wasn't his own, Zolar followed behind.

"Get some horses, we ride out immediately!" He gave the command, she followed and stopped him.

"Wait!" He turned to her, his face red and wet, dried blood across his left cheek, "You are wounded, walk any more and you risk of an infection." He surprisingly calmed down, and she almost thought he was going to listen to her, but then he frowned and eyes narrowed.

"Then let me. So long as my daughter is safe, I could care less about my health." He walked away and off the ship, she sighed and followed and twenty others.

They rode out in minutes, the location was a small place not far from Myr, it was used for wine and poison trafficking. Vickon rode his horse hard, whipping it to its flesh when it started to slow down. When they arrived, she saw him hop from his horse and march right up and throw the door open.

She gasped slightly, seeing that Alissa wasn't here, but the Kraken Pin Vickon gave her was on the ground. The Kraken King knelt slowly, picking it up and closing it in his hand. She felt pity for him, and anger at Jaqen, it was her fault for not killing him when she had the chance, but if she had? They would be putting a King to rest and there is no doubt that the Ironborn would abide by the pact between Houses Targaryen and Greyjoy.

Fury showed in Vickon's eyes, pure rage and despair and wet tears fell from his eyes.

The Faceless Men have begun a war with a man clearly capable of bringing an end to Dynasties, given he destroyed his father's fleet, defeated the Lannister's, took Volantis and brought the Slave Fleet to heel. On his ship, she was told of his accomplishments, that and his years spent on Sothoryos, a place she might never want to visit.

A War of Annihilation has begun, and she knows of one who will win.

 _But another War calls them, it is calling North._

Miles North From Myr 

A little girl, asleep and unknowing of where the strange man is taking her.

Alissa wants to go home, but the man says she cannot. She asked why and he told her that his god has plans for her, given to him when his people were sent to the Stranger. She asked where he was taking her, worried about her fate and if she will ever see her father again. The man looked at her and named the place they were going, and she frowned in fear.

"Braavos, girl. To the House of Black and White."

* * *

 ** _AN: So how was it? I tried to make this as emotional as possible._**

 ** _Alec-Potter, No doubt, Dany and Vickon will always have a connection, but mostly friendly now._**

 ** _Guest (1 &2), Dany and Vickon became good friends, like a Robert/Ned (without the sex). Well, one of their many small encounters against the Faceless Men, as you see it was a bloody confrontation. I was going on that Vickon has a dislike of weakness, this is because its what he thought for the first several days on Sothoryos, that it be better if he died, he didn't like that Arya thought that of herself. Yes, I do have sequel concepts for roughly half of my stories, so a conflict between Dany and Vickon's children are possible. Thinking about it, I might put a battle scene with the Dead/Viserion vs The Ironborn/Vickon. _**

**_TheOnlyKing, Thank you._**

 ** _Thus ends this awaited chapter update, I hope everyone has enjoyed and it enjoying the story._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Alright.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Sun is Setting on the Rock 

* * *

Theon 

The last place to take was the very place his family failed to seize, the place his brother, Robb failed to even attack before he fell at the Twins.

Casterly Rock.

Daenerys was patient, she has given the commander of the Castle, Damon Lannister fifteen days to surrender. Before that, they sieged the place and killed 1,000 men on the field and 200 on the walls, their army suffered a loss of 1,600 during the fighting.

Today was the fourteenth day, and in three short hours the fifteenth will have come and Daenerys will wait no longer.

"I say set the place ablaze! The Imp still has Lannisport, melt Damon Lannister and his soldiers! Make another Harrenhal!" A Stormlord from the Dornish Marches shouted from the back, Daenerys's Dothraki General agreed, along with a few others.

The Queen sat, looking pensive on whether or not to burn hundreds of soldiers and servants alive, she also shouldn't be worrying about such things. _She burned Lord Tarly and Jaime's host, she burned Cersei and her men when they wouldn't surrender, this shouldn't be any different._ He sighed as he got to his feet and walked out.

Tyene followed him and forced him to turn to her, she pushed her lips into his and they leaned against a hard surface.

"While they argue about roasting them or not roasting them, an army of dead men march on the Seven Kingdoms." He said when she stopped kissing him, looking at him, worriedly.

"If I know the Mother of Dragons, she will burn down Casterly Rock and soon." He nodded, agreeing to the fact.

There will be blood and fire at the end of the day, and no lion will be singing any songs.

He and Tyene rested that night, it was so quiet with the wind blowing every so often on the flaps of their tent. He only held Tyene close, restless for yet another battle was awaiting them on the morrow.

Thoughts of battle turned to his cousin, his King, Vickon. Then his home came to mind, the Iron Islands.

He wants to see the port, the old stone of the three towers, to walk along the bridge and see the great hall of his family. More than anything, he'd very much like to return home after all these wars are finished, whether he is killed fighting the dead or was blessed with survival by any gods out there.

Chatter roused him from his comfort, he gently laid Tyene to the side and got up to see what is happening.

"What's happening?" He asked a passing Tyrell soldier.

"The Lannister garrison are attacking, one-thousand march on our camp." He ran back inside and nudged Tyene awake, then went to get dressed.

"What's going on?" He didn't need to answer her question, she rose from her bed when he picked up his sword and walked outside of the pavilion and followed a group of Martell soldiers down to the edge of the camp.

A surprise attack is all the Lannister's have left, he saw Lord Damon's cavalry rushing their lines which are held by shields of Unsullied, Martell, Tyrell, and other Houses that have started to march for the Queen of Westeros.

He picked up a shield and readied with the others, but before Damon and his force could clash with theirs, a monstrous roar brought them to a halt.

Turning around, he watched the three dragons take flight and head for the Rock, for a moment he believed that she was going to burn Damon and his flock but she must have different plans, it seems.

As the shield wall and spears struck at Damon's riders, Daenerys set fire to Casterly Rock. As men were thrown from their horses, the Casterly's gates and halls were melted like wood on stone.

He bashed a man to the ground, shoving his sword through the lion's throat and spilling blood. A rider was darting for him, he didn't far before a thrown spear took the man off his horse and on to the hard ground. He turned around and nodded at Tyene with a smile, glad that she has his back in this.

A few minutes into the battle, he encountered Damon Lannister himself.

He prided on his training by Rodrik Cassel, a man he killed. Not a day passes that he doesn't regret executing Rodrik, nor seeing the look of betrayal on Bran and Rickon's faces as he did it. He fueled his emotions of regret into each and every swing, first knocking the shield out of Damon's hand, then disarming the Knight of his own sword and driving his blade into Damon's stomach. "I do this for the North, for Robb, for my mistakes of folly... " He whispered to a dying lion.

Damon's body fell to the ground, and the Siege of Casterly Rock thus comes to an end.

Days later, the Westerlands all formerly swore their allegiances to the House of Targaryen, to the Iron Throne.

A week after that, the Queen announced that combined force will now begin their march to the North, to the Wall where they will do battle against the undead.

The final battle was approaching, and he hopes that his cousin is doing his part in bringing more soldiers to this fight... Because every man and woman has a part to play in the War of the North.

Nay, the War for all Men.

Beyond the Wall 

Blue eyes watched the large obstacle standing in his way.

He's been known as many things through the centuries, millennia upon millennia. The Night King. Sorcerer. The First White Walker. The Great Other.

It means little to him, titles ceased to have value when the Children of the Forest created him, the man he was is gone from this world. All that is left is what he will do once it is found, once the weapon he desires comes to his hand and he uses it to bring about the destruction of Men.

One threat remains to give him pause, the one who slew one of his 'creations' at the place called Hardhome. His blade must be embedded with the old magic, and if he has one of such blades, so can others.

It will be found, the man slain and brought to his side as a foot-soldier. He will crush every army that stands against him, destroy those weapons so they don't cause trouble and fill this world with the same fear as he had done thousands of years before.

He is the Doom of the Living. He is the Night King. He is the Great Other who will swallow this world of this life and happiness and leave cold and despair in its wake.

* * *

 _ **AN: I know it's probably the shortest chapter, EVER! But, I hope that everyone has enjoyed it anyway, and I apologize for how short it is.**_

 _ **Anywho, We are coming to the end, possibly six more chapters before the climax and don't you guys and gals worry, there will be a sequel to this.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Indeed, it's all I can say. I hope he gets her back too.**_

 _ **Guest, Thanks, and yes he does.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, I know updates are shoddy, and I apologize.**_

 _ **Tunak23, Indeed, the war with the Ironborn and Faceless Men is a story of its own, and in the sequel, I will cover that along with what's going on with his rival captains such as the Shrouded Lord, Aurane Waters, and even Sallador Saan. Yes, the Ironborn had always been a laughing stock on the waters with exceptions of Euron, Asha, Victarion and now Vickon Greyjoy. I will cover the Iron Islands in one of the six chapters, Aeron gets a PoV in that chapter on how things are going. Now to Alissa's fate, I'm afraid I can't talk about that one, spoiler territory. I will also include more on the Ironborn, too, you're right on that point and will work on it.**_

 _ **Now this concludes the chapter, and I hope you all have a very happy Halloween and don't eat too much candy now.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi there. Shall we all begin, then?**_

* * *

Chapter 17: A Fish Out of Water 

* * *

Vickon 

"That's White Harbor? It's tiny."

"White Harbor is one of the two biggest cities in the North, bigger than any of your puny islands."

He feigned offense, looking at Arya who looked at him pointedly, with a wide smirk.

Deep down, inside of his very gut, he didn't want to fight in this stupid war against the dead, he wanted to instead turn the Ironborn Fleet, and its Golden Company to where his daughter has been taken.

The House of Black and White, the ancient order of assassins, his greatest enemy since his father.

They've taken his daughter, holding her in their order, doing whatever those ungodly people do to children that they take in or kidnap.

Indeed, he was close to turning this fleet and burning the first Free City to the ground, taking their bank and coin, raping their women and putting their children on pikes from arse to head. He would feed the men of the city to sharks, but the assassins? Arya's mentor, he has special plans for them.

But, just before he settled on the plan, Arya convinced him that during her time in Braavos, she's taken to peeking at their defenses.

Braavos hasn't been sacked, not ever. The Titan of Braavos is a mastery of defense. Enemy ships can be steered onto the rocks by the watchmen inside the Titan, and stones and pots of burning pitch can be dropped onto the decks of any that attempt to pass between the Titan's legs without leave.

He would lose most of his ships before he even reaches their port, he will have been defeated before getting his little girl back.

It was painful, turning away from his fatherly urgings to rescue Alissa, but he has a better chance with Daenerys help and to get that, he needs to help Westeros deal with the threat Beyond-the-Wall.

So he reluctantly charted a course to the North, to aid his allies.

"Arya, hear me when I say that I've seen much larger Ports than this... I can show you when this war is done, that is if you like to?" He asked, it didn't sound like he imagined it to, in his head, it sounded brave and confident.

It is also because of the woman he is speaking to, Arya had comforted him during the days after they left that damned port.

In that short time, he's grown close to her, they've shared their laughter and a few stories. He's grown to know her as a person, not the girl he protected from the Faceless Men.

He blamed her a bit, aye, in his darker moments he accused her of what happened and cursed himself for protecting her. She wasn't a coward, she defended herself and, when it got a lot more heated, she punched him in the face, even knocked one of his teeth out.

"I don't plan on marrying anyone when I get home, I want to travel the world." She paused, and the dream she desires is a good one, one he likes. "I told this woman, Lady Crane, she asked me where I would go and I said: East is West, but what's West of Westeros? It's something I wanted to see since seeing my brother's headless body being paraded around his burning camp." It must have been painful, to see such a thing.

His mother, he was too young to know her. She was his uncle Victarion's Salt-Wife, with fire-kissed hair and yellow eyes. His father seduced her, his uncle nearly killed her and him at the time, he would have succeeded if not for his uncle Balon. The Lord of the Iron Islands had sent his father and mother away, and his father threw her overboard near Seagard only to return and take him when he'd heard that she's had a boy.

He was two, he watched his mother try and push him away, to stop his father from taking him. He was two years old when he watched his father, the Crows-Eye shed the blood of his birth mother on the floor with the same ax that he was given to survive on Sothoryos, the same weapon he used to kill Euron in the same way.

"Is that a yes, or a no? Princess, I would be glad to have your company." His tone was genuine, and his smile was kind.

Arya glanced at him, then to White Harbor, towards her homeland. She looked at it like it was like being reunited with one's family, just like that, he was reminded of his own home.

The Iron Islands; the soul, and body of the Ironborn people. _Yet it isn't home, not for some time_.

"I want to think about it, I mean, we have a war to fight... And I'm not a Princess, you arse!" He chuckled as he walked away, smirking all the while.

He walked up to his first mate, Baelor Blacktyde who stood in attention.

"A raven was sent ahead, King Vickon. White Harbor has set spots and the King in the North awaits our landing." The King in the North? Oh, Jon the Boy.

He does wonder what Jon the Bastard will think of him, bringing his sister from her self-imposed exile. Anger, anger is definitely one of them, the boy never really liked him to begin with because they both vied for the affections of Queen Daenerys.

Ah, to lay eyes on the beauty he hadn't seen for such a long time. _I wonder if she is in the North, she should be before her army_. His thought trailed to that night of lust and passion, so long after they'd taken King's Landing and killed Cersei Lannister.

"Then we better dress in our finer clothes, then." He patted Baelor on the back, "Baelor, we haven't known one another long, but you are loyal. You were the first to rise for me in the Kingsmoot, and defended me when we defeated my father on the Narrow Sea." He commented on Baelor's devotion to him, "You aren't an Ironborn, raised on the mainland by the Reach, but you've proven to be a god among men on the sea." Baelor nodded once to him, for his praise.

"Thank you, my King, it brings me much honor to be under your service and sail your ship." He smiled and looked on ahead, with a deep and sorrowful sigh.

"When I get my daughter back, I foretell that she will bring about a great change to the Ironborn. Before that, I will make a change to us, to discipline our people into more than a band of raiders on ships. I will lay the foundations for her, for my little girl." He said to Baelor who bowed his head as they inched closer to land.

He and his landing party disembarked off of the Silence, meeting a group of men gathered at the port gates.

He recognized the man, Ser Davos. Most of all, he recognized Jon Snow, and Snow definitely saw Arya, he watched as she ran to her brother, embracing him tightly.

It was sweet, really. Arya's often spoke of her brothers and sister, especially Jon Snow. _I don't like him, probably never will, I do enjoy Arya's company_. He sighed and put his hands behind his back, waiting for the King in the North to notice him, but he noticed that Jon was purposely ignoring him.

"Vickon," Jon grumbled out, he smirked and mockingly bowed to greet his grace.

"King Jon, first of your name." The tension was palpable, that is no understatement just from him and Jon staring- No, more like glaring with hate.

Jon knew what he wanted to hear, and if not for Arya nudging him, then he wouldn't get it.

"King Vickon, I want to thank you, for bringing my sister home... I longed thought she was dead." Now there it is, the reluctance to thank him was a pleasurable thing to see.

"... It was no trouble, she has a right to fight this war too." He looked at the weapons carried by some of the Northmen, black-rocks. "How much Dragonglass did we mine out? Hopefully enough to stem the tide of the dead." He hoped and from the grim looks on Jon, that doesn't seem the case.

"Out of Dragonstones, we were able to fashion 29,037 weapons out of the Dragonglass. Mostly spears and ax's." He smirked, reaching around and pulling out his weapon.

Obtaining a hammer and some help, he tore the bladed part out and handed it to Baelor.

"Then I'll need some stone for my ax. We have work to do, right?" He asked Jon and Arya, they ain't got a lot of time to waste.

There is a war to fight.

Four Weeks, Later 

The Wall and all of its castles were full, nearly eighty-thousand soldiers manned the defenses and camps lined the forts, especially Castle Black.

His fleet patrolled the waters at East-Watch by the Sea, Jon said that he doesn't know if the dead can swim, but he wouldn't be under-cautious about it.

"There has been no word, our scouts have reported no movement in the forest, it is dead- No animals were seen except for ravens, but my brother controls them," Jon said around the table with everyone in attendance, he honestly felt very bored, to say the least.

His blue eyes instead eyed Arya, who glanced at him before turning away, shifting awkwardly and listening to what Jon was talking about.

"Where is this undead army? Can't Lord Bran see them." One of the Northmen said, and Jon shook his head no.

"His visions are limited, he sees nothing more without the Night King interfering with his powers." That is troubling, all these mystics aren't going to stop the dead.

"I say we move and take the fight to them, we have eighty-thousand men, more coming with the Dragon Queen. Her dragons will bring the dead to their knees!" He had enough, he had to say what most of these people were thinking.

Alas, they have to wait for her grace to arrive, whenever she finally decides to bring her forces and dragons to finish this threat beyond this hunk of ice. Everyone was eyeing him, mainly because he wasn't one for outbursts, well, not during these damned meetings.

He left picking up his ax and storming out of the feasting hall, it was moments later when he was forced to turn around and face Arya Stark.

"Want to tell me what that was about, or are you going to keep pouting?" He grimaced, when did Arya become so annoyingly caring? He shook his head no.

"Why don't you go away, I am sure Lord Gendry would like your company." He sulked back and thought she had walked away, but she didn't.

"I don't want to see Gendry, I want to be here." She said, Arya's tone was genuine and he wished that it wasn't.

It would make pushing her away that much easier, but then again, he also doesn't want her to be pushed away.

Four weeks it's been, he delivered on his promise to bring the Golden Company to the Wall, he delivered on his unofficial quest to bring Arya Stark back to her home. He should be away from here, his fleet can act as a defense in the case of the Dead learning to swim, but other than that he doesn't know how to lead units or hold to strategize on land, there is no use for him here... So far from the sea.

It was Arya who wanted him to stay at her side, such as when they went to Winterfell, then to the Wall and Castle Black. He wished he could leave, especially when he would see Arya and Gendry get, _familiar_ , with one another.

He wasn't a jealous man, far from it, he'd partake in sharing a current bed-mate with his crew or a good friend.

Yet, over the time from Braavos to getting the Golden Company and coming North, he's grown fond of the She-Wolf, fonder than he'd liked to. Seeing her and that bastard Stag speak as they have, it frustrated him and he has concealed it until now.

That and it's been a long time since he's had a woman, much too long and the dirty thoughts he's had about Arya has given him one too many restless nights.

 _Should I tell her, about my desires? No doubt Good King Jon will have my head for it_. He usually threw caution to the wind for things like this, he did so with Daenerys, but with Arya? It's become quite difficult.

"... Arya, I want to say something." He hesitated for a moment, Arya was looking at him, waiting for him to finish, "Ahem, Arya Stark... I- "

He didn't get to finish, because he heard the roaring sound of three dragons... Daenerys was here, finally.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends chapter 17, hope everyone has enjoyed it. So, Vickon and Arya are getting close, especially after Alissa was taken and Arya comforted him in his despair and grief, she knows the feeling of having your blood taken away. Now, Dany is back and a rather awkward reunion is about to take place._**

 ** _TheOnlyKing, Thank you. Hope this was also enjoyable._**

 ** _Tunak23, Indeed, friend! I had thought we should see where other Greyjoy's are at besides Vickon and Alissa. You have given me inspiration for a reunion between Theon and Alannys. I have implied such because all alliances are temporary, even looking at France and England and Spain, they were switching alliance like one changes their under-garments. When Vickon starts his war against Braavos? Daenerys and what Kingdoms she still controls will have to pick a side, her melting Casterly Rock wasn't just madness, the conduct of chivalry was broken when Damon Lannister assaulted her camp at night. The Stormlands was seized by Dany shortly before the Battle of Highgarden. The Vale is behind Jon as King of the North like in the show. As for grain and reserves, it is very low but not so much since the food from Highgarden wasn't burned. Aeron's PoV is coming nearing the end of the Story, shortly after the War in the North._**

 ** _I now bid everyone a good day and I will see you all in the next chapter of What is Dead May Never Die._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The War for the Dawn is here. I say it will be about three to four chapters before the epilogue chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Gods and Demons

* * *

It is the Drowned God that protects the men on sea, lake or river.

He fights the Storm God who always challenges those on the waters, constantly fighting but deserves as much respect as the Drowned God.

Aeron Greyjoy. High Priest of the Drowned Men awoke from his sleep, he sensed the blue eyes approaching a wall of ice.

"Gather the Drowned Men. We need a sacrifice of noble blood."

Arya

At the Wall, Arya Stark finally laid eyes on Vickon's former lover, and, it made her feel a little agitated.

"Your Grace, you came?" She heard Vickon tell the Queen, Daenerys looked lovely just like her sister, a true beauty.

No wonder Vickon and many fell under her spell, she crossed her arms and watched the Queen and Vickon speak, catching up over the last few months since Cersei was defeated. Her sister since she's been home dressed like a real lady, Daenerys was the same except she was dressed in white, it brings out the silver hair a little more.

Jon came out of the great hall, looking down at Daenerys with the same dumb look Vickon is giving. Her brother hurried down an approached them.

"Your Grace, you came?" Vickon and she watched on, Daenerys smiled and tilted and nodded her head once.

"The North is cold, King Jon, but, it is a hard place I found... But peaceful." Well, she liked her a little more now for the comment. _The first southerner to not insult the North, that must be a first_. "Now. I came with all my armies, nearly 190,000 men. 10,000 from the Westerlands. 80,000 from the Reach. 15,000 from the Stormlands. 40,000 from Dorne. 6,000 from the Riverlands. My 9,000 Unsullied and 30,000 Dothraki, and my Dragons." Quite the army, hopefully, it will be enough.

"I was able to gather 25,000 able-bodied men and women from the North, your grace. The Vale and 30,000 of theirs too. Now we have 245,000 warriors to fight." Jon put in and Vickon chuckled, he has men too.

"My armada and the 10,000 of the Golden Company are yours as well, along with 100 Elephants." Vickon started, my ships are at Eastwatch and ready to move forces beyond the Wall, well, the ones that can't fit past the tunnels. But there is a problem... " They were all thinking it, at least her Jon and Vickon.

"255,000 men and barely 30,000 weapons of Dragonglass. We're fucked." Jon looked at her, surprised to hear her say such a word. "Spears and arrowheads we need. Valyrian Steel, too." She added while pulling out the dagger taken from Petyr Baelish, from his corpse.

"We split the glass and wielders of Valyrian Steel between the three main castles, our cavalry forces and archers will be vital to a successful push back of the dead." Jon said then turned to Daenerys, "And I know it's dangerous, but the dragons need to be split as well. One at each castle." Daenerys was unsure but they can't be unsure right now, not now.

It was in agreement, the plans for battle are set in stone.

She went on her way to her usual routine, training with her new weapon made of Dragonglass. Needle is still with her, it was a gift by Jon and she will die with it if needs be.

It was getting late when she was getting ready to go get some rest but she noticed Vickon was watching Jon head for the Queen's chambers. She was curious and followed Vickon who was following Jon.

Where does this lead to?

Her brother wasn't into other girls, there was one time Theon took him to a brothel to become a man. Jon went in and came out a moment later saying sorry and heading back to the Castle, it was funny actually. Now, now her brother fancies the Dragon Queen? She frowned and closely followed him and Vickon.

Jon made it to the Queen's room, she and Vickon got out of sight but then his sight came on her and he mouthed 'why are you here?' to her and she mouthed back the same question. Inevitably she and he just watched as Queen Daenerys opened her door, surprised to see him, but eventually, her expression turned soft and beckoned the King in the North to enter her room.

"Think they're gonna fuck?" He asked her once they knew the coast was clear, she blushed and punched him in the arm.

"I am not gonna think about my brother fucking the Queen of the South." She stated and he smirks, bringing her close like some pals going to a tavern. "Today, you were almost drooling over her, I saw it." He smirked and stopped to lean towards her.

"Is that jealousy, Princess Stark? Well, it shouldn't matter, I bedded the Mother of Dragons and we had a good time. She is beautiful, but I'm interested in more than beauty, Arya, I want ferocity, and passion, I want someone that can keep up with me in battle and on the sea." She listened to him, "Daenerys, she isn't for me. She'll be stuck on a chair, playing ruler and if King Snow wishes then she'll also have a King by her side... But my home is the sea, and I miss it, dearly." He spoke softly for the last part, a little melancholic than his usual cheery attitude.

"If you miss your water then just say so and we'll go, I had fun spending tie with Jon and Gendry, but, we have a war to fight." He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"Alright, I was waiting on you." He said in that voice he uses to charm women.

"Today. When you left the council meeting to decide on plans, you told me that you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Vickon's eyes widened as he cleared his throat, letting her go and turning around.

"Ah, it was nothing, nothing at all." She doesn't believe that, even he doesn't believe that. "We should get some rest, it'll be a long day tomorrow. No doubt Northerner will try to fight Ironborn and Southerner. The War of the Five Kings and this one is still fresh in everyone's mind, order needs to be affirmed." She sighed, she can let it go... For now.

"I want you to tell me about what you want in the morning, you know me enough that I won't let things go." She said in a sing-song tone and heard Vickon utter a curse as she walked away.

The Iron Islands 

The ceremoney began. A sacrifice was chosen.

"Alannys of the House Harlaw, wife of Balon of the House Greyjoy and aunt to King Vickon Greyjoy." Lady Greyjoy has seen better days, shortly after hearing of Asha's death and her own husbands murder, she gave way to her insanity. But she is still competent, she can still serve the Drowned God.

"I accept the responsibillty of this task, I am ready." Aeron nodded and four men helped Alannys into a row boat, set to sink with a puncture of a blade.

"Know that the devil beyond the Wall will fall to your sacrifice, and bond the Drowned God and the Storm God for one generation." He shouted out as Alannys set sail to the encrouching storm. "Drowned God, bless this woman with your embrace. Take her to your watery halls of feasting and battle. Fill her with your strength and showere her with will, for What is Dead May Never Die but Rises Again, Harder and Stronger!" The Drowned Men chanted with him as Alannys sailed further and further out of sight.

 _The Storm and the Sea are with you, Vickon, make it all count._ He thought and waited until the ceremoney was complete and Alannys washed up, a corpse whose sould is now with her husband and daughter and two sons.

The Wall 

The day was unfamiliar to Vickon as he and his party departed from Castle Black, heading to Eastwatch via the Wall itself. They were nearly there, just a few short miles.

"It is dawn. The sun should be out about now." Baelor stated and Arya walked apart from their group, passing a Watchmen and Wildling.

He sighed and put a hand on his belt, "Arya, we need to hurry, it will be dark before we know it." He called and the She-Wolf was ignoring him. _What is she gawking at?_ He thought and wondered before passing some of his men to get to Arya. "Princess, what are you... Looking... At... " Now he was gawking, but, it was for good or bad reasons.

The sun may not be hining but he can still see, he can see thousands of people coming out of the Haunted Forest. Men as large as a ship, White horsemen, no banner and what looks like Ice Spiders right out of those storybooks.

One of the riders dismounted, grabbed something from his saddle. The horns started to blow as to warn everyone. The dismounted man looked right at him, he was more terrified than he was when against his father. "That's him, that's the Night King." He heard Arya mutter.

The Night King was holding a horn, old and ancient with runes carved on to it. He held it up to his mouth and blew on it.

There was shattering wind, Vickon and Arya were thrown back against each other.

The Wall glowed, and when the Night King blew on it again, the Wall glowed a lot more and when the White Walker blew on it a third time, the Wall dimmed and turned black, it started to melt.

The War for the Dawn has begun, and he firmly believes they are fucked.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Sorry for that, updated the chapter without a AN and Review Response. Forgive me.**_

 _ **VladImpaler, Euron was indeed a crafty villain, I wanted to get him just right.**_

 _ **Guest 1, The War of Faces and Iron is what I'm calling it. It will be done in a sequal, this was just from the Kingsmoot to the War for the Dawn. The Sealords might just do that, but like the Iron Bank, the House of Black and White brings them much business. The war is kicking off in the next chapter, a lumbering 4,000 words for the first chapter, 5,000 for the second, 7,000 for the third and fourth with another 6,000 for the Epilogue.**_

 _ **Guest 2, Inspiration is getting written from the Siege of Paris, actually, but not the fake funeral, I have something else planned for that.**_

 _ **Silver Crow, Vickon and Arya will have children, two, but that will be in the Epilogue and the sequal. No sons by Daenerys, they were just friends but it will get difficult in the sequal. The Iron Fleet will get renown whether it is good or bad. Any fame is good fame.**_

 _ **Nate Texans, He isn't stable is all I can say, he'll have crazy moments and blow ups of rage like ole pappy.**_

 _ **TheOnlyKing, I slowed down again, though, I hope to pick up again.**_

 _ **Anyway, That is all for now, I bid you all a very good night and see you all come the dawn and the fall of either man or demon.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_In the spirit of the Final Season, this chapter will span the entire war and then to the Battle of Ice and Sea as is the chapters name. This is also the final chapter, much better than dragging it out meaninglessly in snippets._**

 ** _Begin_**

* * *

Chapter 19: Battle of Ice and Sea 

* * *

When the Night King blew the Horn of Winter, the magic that the Children, Brandon the Builder and the Mountain Giants put into it had started to fade and melt.

King Jon Snow, upon knowing the truth of his birth in the night before the attack had put aside the argument with Queen Daenerys and put their plans of defense into action. Leading the three factions of the greatest army the world has seen against the Armies of the Dead, Daenerys flew on Drogon and led Viserion and Rhaegal at the edges of the forest.

She lit ablaze the entire forest, lighting thousands on fire but it proved futile when the White Walkers leading the armies, dragon fire did not affect them as it did the dead.

An ice spear shot from the carnage and hit Viserion's right wing. The dragon fell to the ground, Daenerys watched in horror as the dead swarmed the beast, tearing it and attacking it. Two giants tore Viserions left wing off and were set on fire by the wounded creature, it breathed no more fire when a giant smashed a giant ax in its head.

Dothraki and Vale cavalry rode out from Castle Black, they smashed against the hordes, launching obsidian arrows and killing many but like dragon fire, it proved to stem the tide of the dead.

A secret was revealed when a Dothraki Khal shoved his spear into a White Walkers chest, the moment it shattered several hundred of the dead fell to the snow and remained still.

The Living found their weakness and Daenerys reported as such as she called for every one of her warriors to hunt the leading Walkers down.

There must have been a hundred White Walkers commanding the horde. Jorah Mormont, Yohn Royce, Gendry, Podrick Payne and Brienne of Tarth were some of the riders that lead the Dothraki and Vale forces, Yohn Royce was slain and pierced by a spear through the head. Brienne had sustained a wound and would have met death if not for Podrick stepping in the way and protecting the woman who had stuck by and trained him.

Jorah Mormont saw their offense was broken and called for the cavalry to turn around, he saw the thousands of men marching out of the passage as the riders fought on. Grey Worm, Lord Glover, Dickon Tarly, even Lyanna Mormont led the men and got into shield wall positions to hold the lines as the cavalry made a turn for another charge.

Jon Snow rode out of the passage and cried out to the top of the Wall, Edd, Beric Dondarrion, and Tormund Gianstbane let loose their arrows at the approaching dead.

Jon Snow, or Aegon as Bran told him back at Winterfell when he came home. He unsheathed Longclaw and took a position in the front.

Today, they'll either beat back the dead or join them, he grunted and narrowed his eyes at the enemy, "This won't be like Hardhome, this won't be like the Fist." He muttered in the last bit of hope he has left.

The battle was a massacre. Thousands fell on the battlefield, many men and women of note as well.

The survivors, Jon, Jorah, Beric, Sandor, Brienne, and Daenerys. They were forced to flee and leave Castle Black, break camp and go to the Last Hearth, the dead followed and were burned away with the dragons or stomped by an elephant charge on behalf of Harry Strickland which slowed the armies down but not enough.

8,000 Dothraki weren't able to slip past the Wall as the Dead began to swarm the lines. They fled to Eastwatch and found Vickon and his Ironborn fleet waiting to take them to White Harbor or closer to where the Living force is.

Arya walked up to the deck of the Silence, "Vickon? The last of the horses and Dothraki are aboard."

Frankly, the King of Salt and Rock was terrified. He joked and made fun of the undead when Jon spoke of the urgency, he made a point to never let King Snow know he was terrified.

"Good, now let's." He stopped when everything became still, "Feel that?" He asked the She-Wolf, she noticed it too and they both walked to the edge and saw what they feared to see.

All of their ships, the sea was frozen still and it left them trapped.

The sounds of fighting erupted from the castle at Eastwatch, the dead have broken through the gate and it was bad enough that Castle Black fell sometime before this. He grunted and pushed everyone out of his mind for a moment to think, Arya kept screaming at him on what they should do.

She got sick of his shite and slapped him in the face, "What the hell are we going to do?!" He snapped out of it and looked at his crew, the crews of every ship depended on him. His daughter depends on him to save her.

"I know what we have to do." He said and took out his ax, "We fight." He added and walked over and hit a lever, the front of the silence fell and hit the ocean floor, it was flat and he was surprised how frozen it was.

He marched down and looked at the shore, the dead were coming from the land and the castle of Eastwatch. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, and they could either fight or die... And he would rather fight than die and become one of them.

Arya, Baelor and many others joined him on the ground.

Many captains and their crews, the Dothraki they picked up with their horses disembarked from their ships. They'd make a final stand, whether it ends with their deaths or victory where the survivors live on to tell their ingrate sons and daughters about how they defeated the Others.

"Stand your ground! Kill as many of the bastards as you can!" He roared as he readied with his people to fight these dead men, he held his ax and dragonglass dagger as Dothraki archers rode forth, launching dragonglass and regular arrows at the encroaching enemy.

He noticed a storm was brewing behind him and thought of the Storm God, the rival of the Drowned God.

The Dothraki clashed against dead men and the few White Walkers, he led the Ironborn next and charged forward. He growled and he bashed his weapon against a skeletal man, his face rotted away but he didn't flinch, he can't afford to do that.

"Arya!" He cried out and threw his ax at the back of a White Walker who nearly killed Arya, he ran and stabbed three undead men before being at her side. "You could have died, stay by me!" He growled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have time for this, this is battle." He scoffed and looked around.

The Ironborn fought alongside Dothraki horsemen and some unfortunate men were being torn to shreds by the Walkers thralls, it all seemed a little pointless to fight against so many of them but they will fight, they will scratch and claw their way to live on.

"If I lose you... You need to know I have grown fond of you, Arya Stark, and I want you to be at my side." He finally told her and she was shocked, surprised by his confession.

"Is that your love confession?" She asked him, throwing a dragonglass dagger at an undead behind him. He picked up his ax and cupped the She-Wolf's cheek.

"Stay alive and find out... Little She-Wolf." He told her and the two were joined by Baelor and Zolar who met up with the rest of his surviving crew of the Merciless. "Follow, men, follow me to either send these ugly fucks to the Drowned God or join them in damnation!" He roared and some Dothraki joined them as they dove into the dead and their masters.

He and everyone fought as deep as they could, they killed only three White Walkers and that only got rid of maybe 400 dead, the rest must be commanded by the Night King. He cursed and hopes Jon or Daenerys can deal with the leader before they all get slaughtered.

It got worse when they were dwindled down to a mere 5000, the Dothraki only numbered a few hundred and their horses were all gone. His remaining force was huddled together, the dead surrounded them and he counted six White Walkers left and they looked mean, that and at least twelve giants counts and horrible situation.

"I guess I won't hear you tell me you love me." He smirked and nudged Arya, at least they'll die together.

The dead and their creators were about to pour in before a loud rumble was heard beneath them, he was confused until he saw what burst from the depths of the sea.

A tentacle. Large and vicious had burst from behind a giant, hauling the creature high in the air and dragging it down. More tentacles busted from beneath the ice all around and swashing away and attacking the dead. He took the chance and turned to everyone, "Back to the ships, now." He commanded and even the Dothraki understood him and turned back to the ships while a way back was made.

It was a Kraken, an actual fucking Kraken that came to his aid. _Or it smelled the blood, heard the fighting_. He thought as he hurried everyone along.

He felt a sting on his arm, a White Walker, the remaining considering the others were nowhere to be seen. "Come on!" He cursed and began battling the bastard, the Walker was skilled and used that Ice sword well, the cut on his arm began to sting further, almost like it was poisoned and it further made him curse the ice cunt.

"Vickon!" Arya called back to him.

"Get back to the damned ship, woman!" He yelled out and she glared at him before throwing her spear that Gendry made her and it nearly nicked the White Walker, she did give him a chance and he went in and lodged the ax into the bastard's chest.

The White Walker screamed and shattered into nothing, hundreds of its followers fell to the ice and the rest were being smashed to pieces by the Kraken.

Arya helped him back to the Silence, their savior rumbled and cracked the ice ground and allowed some of the vessels to get away. He watched in amazement as the rest of the dead on the shore began to fall, "Jon and Daenerys did it, they stopped the dead." Arya said in complete and utter joy.

Far off at the Lonely Hills was where the living made their stand.

The Last Hearth was a good place, the Golden Company's sacrifice gave them all a moment to rest as the Night King approached, Jon grieved the loss of friends he'd made as Lord Ned Umber chose to stay behind with some men, the rest of the army began moving to Winterfell, there, they can make a stand.

It was a call to give them time to get somewhere to fortify, but, he is tired of making sacrifices. He decided to make the Lonely Hills the last place to stop the dead before they can get to Winterfell, to his family, he swore to defend his family and that they'd never feel the same grief as they were forced to endure against the Lannisters.

The Dead came, their giants and White Walkers and even Ice Spiders. He gripped Longclaw and fought.

Daenerys was enraged, she lost one of her children at the Wall, and another on the retreat when the Night King threw one of his spears, it hit Rhaegal in the head and her child fell into the Last River.

She grieved heavily and contemplated on leaving, Drogon, she won't lose her last and final child. "Dany." She turned and saw Jon giving her a sympathetic look, she nodded and compelled Drogon to fly.

Jon is her nephew. He has a claim to the Iron Throne. She has also fallen in love with him, just as quickly as she had done to Vickon who is elsewhere, fighting as they are fighting. _Our futures, that's what he promised me all those days ago_. She'll fight for it, no matter what.

The formations were steady as the two armies clashed. Jon dug into the enemy, slashing down many and slaying three White Walkers but not the Night King, he hasn't been found yet.

An hour passes when the Night King appeared, he didn't hesitate and slashed eight and nine of them to get to him. The Night King spotted him quickly, defended himself as Jon clashed against him.

The fight went on for some time, thousands of years old and the bastard was skilled. He swiped right then left and back again, an arrow hit him in the back and he turned quickly to see another White Walker coming toward him. Beric jumped between them, his sword was aflame and he nodded, "Keep an eye on that one!" He was told and he turned his attention back to the Night King who was killing a Stark soldier.

"Come, Fight me!" He roared and the Night King took up the challenge.

He clashed against the demon once more, slashing right and left, the Night King parried his last blow and used his free hand to grab his arm. He cried out in pain, it felt like frostbite and he was thrown some ways away. He jumped back to his feet, rolling away and killing three of the undead before clashing blades with his enemy again.

The Seven Kingdoms depend on them claiming victory, he grunted and gripped his blade before attacking with ferocity.

He didn't know why, but the clouds began to darken and bolts of thunder shot from the sky and began striking the nearby White Walkers, they disappeared in shatters of ice just like dragonglass would do or Valyrian steel.

The Night King seemed confused and forced him away, he watched the monster throw his hands to the ground and thunder shot from the sky and would have hit the Night King but a force shielded it from the strike and it stared daggers at him before stalking towards him.

More thunder shot and destroyed more dead, more giants and ice spiders. A thunderstorm was rolling in and Drogon's flames breathed down and he grunted.

The dead were losing, a divine somewhere has their back and he would use the chance. He parried the Night King's blows for six more times before he thrust down and took the Night King's left arm and in return, the Night King took his Ice sword and stuck it in his chest.

Jon knew death was upon them, it was the only way as he shoved Longclaw into the bastard's chest. A screeching uttered from within the Night King as the magic within blew him a few feet away along with others, men and the dead fighting.

The dead all around began to fall to the mud and snow. Jon Snow looked above as Daenerys spotted him and landed her dragon, but, before she got to him, Jon Snow. Aegon Targaryen. The Last Hero... Was dead.

The War for the Dawn was bloody, many perished and heroes had sacrificed their lives to ensure that man would survive the second Long Night.

Four Months Later, King's Landing 

"All hail her grace. Daenerys of the House Targaryen. The first of her name. Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and First Men. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The Unburnt. Mother of Dragons. Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Missandei called out to the room and placed a crown of three dragons circling one another on Daenerys head.

The Queen of Westeros was smiling proudly and placed a hand on her stomach. It was swelling with the child she and Jon Snow had conceived at Castle Black.

Where the people cheered for their new Queen, outside on the Bay of Blackwater was the Iron Fleet sailing away.

Aboard the Silence, Theon Greyjoy, rejoining his cousin for the short voyage stood beside his cousin as they said a silent farewell to their ally.

"What will you do now, cousin?" Theon asked Vickon who sighed and turned to him, "I wish you good fortune in your journey, Vickon, don't be afraid to come home at any time." Vickon barked in laughter and patted his back.

"Just don't destroy it whilst I am gone, Theon." Theon left Vickon alone on deck, Zolar had the helm while he watched the sea.

"Where is our destination, King Vickon?" He smirked and turned to see Arya in her new clothes, made by Sansa after the funeral for Jon was over.

He approached Arya and she lept and kissed him on the lips the moment he began to speak, he laughed and the Greyjoy captain looked into her deep grey eyes.

"That decision is yours, my Siren. The sea is our kingdom, and it is mine wherever I go... But first, I will pay a visit to the Free City of Braavos." She frowned and nodded.

"We'll get her back, I swear it." She told Vickon and the Kraken King smirked at her, cupping her cheek.

"An Ironborn doesn't make promises." She smirked at him, "Zolar!" He called to his longtime first mate, "Make a course for Braavos, the Titan and their assassins have a price to pay for assaulting a King of the Iron Islands." Zolar agreed and set the course, Baelor bellowed into the horn and the fleet set the mast to full.

Their journey has just begun, another chapter in his story is about to begin.

* * *

 ** _AN: Another story meets its conclusion... For now._**

 ** _A sequel is definitely in the works as Vickon's Story is still going on. I even have a name for the story. "The Greyjoy Trilogy: War of the Titan"_**


End file.
